Sold, Sight Unseen Tradução
by MezitaCo
Summary: As chances dele discar o número de telefone dela eram de 3720 a 1. Mas ele disca. A chance de conversa deles se converte a algo a mais. Algo bobo, então sério e um pouco assustador. Mas de um jeito bom.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: quothme (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

Como muitas histórias de amor, essa começa inesperadamente. Ao contrário de muitas histórias de amor, esta começa com uma chamada de telefone.

Tinha acabado de chegar em casa do trabalho e derramei todos os acessórios de trabalho-Bella no chão enquanto me dirigia de volta para o quarto.

Chutei meus saltos para a sala de estar. Defini meu laptop na mesa de dez lugares da sala de jantar. Larguei minha bolsa prata lustrosa na cadeira lateral próxima à cama. Mais trabalho-Bella acessórios caem de minha bolsa, mas eu não paro para recolhê-los.

Eu já me sentia cinco quilos mais leves. Meu trabalho é acelerado e estressante. Seguro o destino de uma equipe em minhas mãos. Eu não gosto de sempre ser o peso para esse destino. Eu não gosto de sempre me sentir como trabalho-Bella.

Falando nisso, eu não _gosto_ de sempre ser trabalho-Bella

Às vezes, é legal ser só Bella.

Eu poderia assistir TV. Eu poderia fazer alguma comida. Eu poderia tomar um banho quente com bolhas de sabão perfumadas de morango em minha banheira de hidromassagem no jardim.

Ao invés disso, cai de frente em meu edredom branco macio. Me luxuriei na sensação de suavidade e no peso de minhas pernas penduradas para fora da cama, um pequeno improviso para meus tornozelos doloridos.

Bem ai, é claro, meu telefone tocou.

Eu estava confortável, e está em algum lugar atrás de mim, fora de mão, então decido deixar tocar. Permaneci imóvel, no centro da cama king-size. Como sempre, ela me faz sentir pequena. Mesmo o som de um ringtone ecoando pelos corredores vazios me faz sentir sozinha.

O telefone toca somente uma vez. Para bem no meio do próximo toque.

Estranho.

Pessoas de telemarketing normalmente deixam tocar pelo menos três vezes. Alguém do trabalho teria deixado tocar até ir para a mensagem de voz. Eu não estou esperando uma ligação de mais ninguém.

Me enchi de coragem e rastejei ao redor da minha cama até que eu pude ver meu telefone.

Estava no chão; era um dos acessórios que caiu para fora de minha bolsa na minha pressa de inverter meu dia de cão.

Só vagamente curiosa, eu puxei o telefone entre meus dedos do pé até que pude ver a tela de meu ponto de vista da cama.

Na mesma hora se iluminou com as palavras _Número desconhecido_. Enquanto olhava, a tela voltou a ficar preta.

Provavelmente telemarketing.

Ainda assim, eu gastei a energia necessária para pegar o celular. Abri-o para ter mais detalhes, como talvez o código de área.

_Número bloqueado_.

Definitivamente telemarketing.

Mas por que um único toque?

Esfreguei o botão chamar levemente com meu dedo, debatendo.

Que diabos, eu poderia fazer uma pequena vistoria agora. Não é como se eu tivesse outras coisas para fazer.

Bati em chamar.

E você nunca sabe; talvez não fosse alguém do telemarketing.

Por alguma razão, o primeiro toque fez meu coração pular em minha garganta.

Deixei o telefone tocar duas vezes, três, quatro. Esperei um serviço de atendimento atender, mas não aconteceu nada. Cinco, seis, sete.

Definitivamente não era telemarketing.

Oito.

Estava prestes a desligar.

Nove.

Coloquei o celular longe de minha orelha, e meu polegar foi para o botão para finalizar a chamada.

Me resignei ainda a outro toque solitário.

"Alô?" uma pequena, estranha voz disse de minha mão.

Voltei subitamente o celular para minha orelha, mas não sabia o que dizer.

"Alô?" a voz disse de novo, e dessa vez eu podia dizer que era um homem.

Definitivamente não era telemarketing.

"Uh, oi," eu disse.

"Quem é?" a voz do homem disse. Estranhamente, a voz parecia tão nervosa quanto a minha.

"É... a pessoa cujo telefone você acabou de ligar para."

"Oh," ele disse.

"Alguma razão particular para você me ligar?"

"Sim, me desculpe sobre sim. Eu... eu disquei o número errado."

"Oh," eu disse.

Pior do que telemarketing, então – alguém que nem ao menos queria me ligar.

Minha vida é dura.

Muito.

"Qualquer razão particular para você estar me ligando de volta?" o cara perguntou.

Boa pergunta. Me senti meio estúpida.

Então eu menti.

"Eu só... estava esperando uma ligação de outra pessoa. Pensei que você poderia ser ele."

"Oh. Me desculpe se eu não sou ele...?" o cara riu.

Abençoe-o, ele está sendo simpático. A maioria das pessoas teriam dito "Ok, então" e me desejado um bom dia.

Mas não esse cara.

Gostei dele.

Por um capricho, decidi continuar com isso. Eu realmente o liguei de volta, depois de tudo.

Proferi abruptamente, "Você tem algum tempo para conversar?"

Ele pausou por um momento. "Sim, tenho algum tempo vago."

Respirei fundo. Não podia acreditar que eu estava realmente fazendo isso. "Sei que isso é completamente estranho."

"Meio que é mesmo."

"Nós não conhecemos uns aos outros."

"Não."

"Mas nós podemos só conversar?"

"Me desculpe...?"

"Tipo, uma conversa."

"Pensei que nós já estávamos." Acho que ouvi uma risada.

"Quero dizer, nós poderíamos continuar essa conversa?"

"Isso depende."

"Do que?"

"De com quem eu estou falando. Irei me apresentar se você o fizer."

"Ok," disse, me sentindo inesperadamente envergonhada. "Eu sou... Beth."

Não sei o por que; isso não parecia ser realmente um tipo de momento "divulgo-meu-nome-verdadeiro".

"Drew," ele disse.

Hm, ele não soava como um Drew. Me pergunto se eu soava como uma Beth. O silêncio permaneceu por um momento.

"Então, Beth, sobre o que você gostaria de falar?

O anonimato disso tudo estava me fazendo sentir audaz. "Eu gostaria de falar sobre você, na verdade."

"Sobre mim?" ele pareceu surpreso.

"Sim. O que você faz, Drew?"

Ele se emudeceu por um momento, talvez contemplando o quanto deveria me dizer. Talvez contemplando se eu era algum tipo de psicopata perseguidora.

"Se você não se importa de eu perguntar," adicionei.

"Eu não me importo," ele disse rapidamente. "Eu só... estava pensando sobre o quão bizarro isso é."

Meu coração afundou. "Que você está sentado aqui tendo uma conversa completamente sem significado com uma completa estranha?"

"Bem... sim." Ele riu de novo. Eu realmente estava começando a gostar do som de sua risada. "Mas não é só isso. Eu não fui completamente honesto com você antes."

Franzi. Nossa conversa não tinha sido tão longa assim. O que ele já poderia não ter sido honesto comigo?

"Eu não disquei por acaso. Na verdade eu disquei seu número de propósito."

"Uh... o que?" Agora era a minha vez de pensar que talvez ele fosse o psicopata louco e perseguidor. Sentei-me um pouco mais reta em minha cama.

"Bem, não seu número, exatamente. Disquei um número qualquer. De propósito."

Hm.

"Deus, eu provavelmente pareço louco."

"O pensamento cruzou minha mente," o provoquei. Ou, ao menos, meio que provoquei. "Eu na verdade estava pensando na probabilidade de uma pessoa entediada sentada em sua casa numa terça-feira à noite calhando de ligar para outra pessoa entediada sentada em casa numa terça à noite."

"Se você pensar sobre isso," ele disse "a probabilidade é na verdade bastante boa. Aposto que um monte de pessoas entediadas estão sentadas em casa agora mesmo. Estar entediado é como se fosse... o passatempo americano."

Bom saber que ele está pelo menos no mesmo continente.

"Verdade," disse. "Então por que você está chamando números aleatoriamente?"

Ele suspirou e pareceu chegar a algum tipo de decisão.

"Bem, como você disse, eu estou entediado. Estou sentado aqui numa terça-feira à noite assistindo TV, e esse programa apareceu. Os personagens estão apostando entre si que se uma garota ligasse para um cara aleatório e pedir para fazer sexo com ela, ele diria que sim."

Ele deve ter interpretado minha risada surpresa como chocada porque ele fez um som estrangulado. "Merda. Eu não quis dizer isso desse jeito. Quero dizer, não sobre o sexo… eu só estava pensando que seria totalmente estranho discar um número aleatório."

Quando eu não respondi imediatamente, ele continuou, "Eu não vou pedir para você fazer sexo comigo, juro."

Seu deslize era tão bonitinho. Me pergunto se ele estava corando. Me pergunto o que eu diria se ele me pedisse para fazer sexo comigo.

"Pensei que era a garota quem era suposta para ligar para um cara aleatório e pedir sexo." Devia ser a coisa de anonimato de novo. Eu normalmente não sou tão ousada. Algo sobre essa situação toda liberou minha adrenalina.

Ele riu, claramente aliviado que eu não estava completamente horrorizada.

"Talvez nós devêssemos jogar fora toda a parte do sexo," ele disse.

"Pelo menos até que nós saibamos o nome inteiro um do outro," disse sem expressão;

Ele gargalhou de novo. Gostei do som de sua gargalhada ainda mais do que de sua risada. Por alguma razão, nenhum de nós voluntariou nossos nomes inteiros. Acho que ambos sentimos isso. Não sei o que isso é, mas eu sei que não é algo precisemos apressar.

Tinha horas antes de alguém precisar de mim.

Ele disse, "Desculpe sobre isso, mas eu na verdade tenho que ir."

"Ok." disse.

Obviamente, alguém precisava dele.

"Foi legal conversar com você."

"Se isso é o que você poderia chamá-lo."

Nós rimos.

Houve uma pausa.

Então, "Posso te ligar de novo?" ele perguntou.

Meu coração pulou uma batida. Eu sabia que deveria dizer não. Sabia que isso era completamente insano. Mas olhei ao redor de minha solitária casa e minha solitária vida. Eu nem ao menos tinha um gato.

"Sim."

Nós desligamos sem dizer adeus.

**Fim do c****apítulo 1**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Já tenho bastante texto pronto, então comentem que postarei logo em seguida :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: quothme (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 2**

No dia seguinte de trabalho, estava estranhamente distraída. Estava distraída por causa de uma conversa de cinco minutos que tive com um completo estranho. Estava distraída imaginando se ele iria me ligar à noite. Talvez ele quis dizer que ele queria me ligar no mesmo horário próxima semana. Ou próximo mês.

Talvez ele tenha reconsiderado e não irá me ligar de novo. O pensamento me fez sentir incontestavelmente inquieta.

Deixei o trabalho cedo.

Nunca deixo o trabalho cedo, mas acho que se eu não estou realmente trabalhando, eu não deveria estar no trabalho.

Ao sair cedo, evitei uma hora de transito. É claro, isso então significa que eu cheguei em casa uma hora mais cedo que o usual. Tenho pelo menos uma hora para esperar antes que ele possa me ligar de novo.

Não sabia o que fazer comigo mesma durante aquela hora.

Então dei uma vasculhada na internet. Tomei aquele banho quente com espuma com essência de morango que pensei ontem. Raspei minhas pernas. Trancei meu cabelo de modo francês*. Passei fio dental em meus dentes.

*.

Durante todo esse tempo, meu celular não saiu do meu lado.

Às seis horas em ponto, me sentei no meio de minha cama king-size, focando cuidadosamente em meu celular como se fosse um tabuleiro Ouija*.

*..gif É aquele tabuleiro que as pessoas usam para fazer a brincadeira do compasso, só que este é mais levado a sério.

A analogia era apta; quase pulei para fora de minha pele quando celular começa a tocar.

_Chamada desconhecida_.

Esperava que dessa vez não seria realmente telemarketing.

"Alô?" respondi, quase sem fôlego.

"Beth?"

Pisquei até que me lembrei que eu o havia falado que meu nome era Beth.

"Uh, sim."

"Oi, aqui é Drew."

"Eu lembro."

Silenciamos-nos por um momento. Tinha pensado sobre essa conversa de telefone o dia inteiro. Infelizmente, não havia realmente pensado sobre as parte depois que o telefone tocava.

"Então, como foi seu dia?" ele perguntou. Tão atencioso. Tão educado.

"Longo."

"Meu também." Sua voz estava firme, nervosa.

Silenciamo-nos por mais alguns momentos. Perguntei-me se seu dia havia sido longo pelas mesmas razões que o meu fora. Perguntei-me o que minha razão na verdade era.

"Eu não tinha certeza se você queria que eu ligasse de volta."

Queria falar com ele o dia inteiro, mas não estava ajudando muito aqui.

"Eu queria que você me ligasse de volta."

"Que bom."

Nossa conversa ontem havia sido mais desembaraçada e fácil. Hoje, ambos estávamos lutando para recriar aquele sentimento de completa espontaneidade e anonimato.

Estávamos falhando.

"Que programa você estava assistindo ontem?" perguntei.

"Me perdoe...?"

"Que progama você estava assistindo que o inspirou a me ligar?"

Ele se silenciou por um segundo.

Em seguida, "Então eu tenho que te advertir."

Eu ri. "É tão ruim assim?"

"Sim. Eu estava tão entediado que estava assistindo um programa de garotas. Mas tinha Courteney Cox*, pelo menos."

*./_IVDpEUWH8Es/R4Om_eFbkoI/AAAAAAAAACI/4oD2slX-tmw/s400/courtney_cox1_300_ (pra quem não conhece)

"Você estava assitindo _Dirt*_?" Vagamente me lembrava de vê-la em algum anúncio de programa picante com esse nome a algum tempo atrás.

*Era uma série norte-americana

"Não, seu novo projeto."

Pisquei. "_Dirt_ foi cancelado?"

"Sim."

É só piscar que você perde, pensei.

"Então, de que é chamado esse ardiloso e advertido programa?"

"Estou embaraçado só em pensar no nome."

"Só jogue para fora."

"_Courgar Town_*" Imaginei-o segurando sua cabeça em vergonha.

*Pode ser traduzido em algo como:_ Cidade das pumas_.

"É um programa sobre Courteney Cox como uma puma quarentona indo atrás de homens mais novos?"

"Basicamente."

O fato de que ele acha uma mulher quarentona sexy é uma boa coisa?

"Mas para esclarecer, eu não gosto de pumas. Só sempre gostei de Courteney Cox."

Bom saber que ele é mais novo que Courteney Cox. Estava indo perguntá-lo qual era sua idade quando o ouvi respirar profundamente.

"Então, eu estava pensando," ele disse. "Se essa _coisa_ entre nós... qualquer coisa que ela seja... for continuar – e eu devo dizer que espero que continue – nós teremos que precisar de alguma regras definidas."

Fiquei um pouco distraída pelo fato de que ele me disse que nós tínhamos uma _coisa_. E que ele queria que essa _coisa_ continuasse. "O que você propõe?"

"Sem detalhes."

Franzi. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Acho que devíamos concordar em manter todos os detalhes específicos de nossas vidas vagas, só no caso de um de nós ou ambos sermos um louco perseguidor e psicopata."

Ele obviamente havia pensado bastante nisso. Sua consideração me fez sorrir.

Disse, "Assumo que se você na verdade for um louco perseguidor e psicopata, você estaria provavelmente do lado de fora me assistindo de minha janela enquanto falamos."

"Belo ponto."

Olhei para cima e confirmei que minhas cortinas estavam cuidadosamente fechadas em minha janela.

Disse, "Você não sabe o que eu estou usando, sabe?"

"Hm... eu te diria se soubesse?"

Ri. "Não, acho que não. O que você acha que estou usando então?"

Oops. Lá vou eu trazer o potencial tópico picante de ontem, embora que inocentemente.

"Hm," ele disse em um tom bobo. Visualizei-o batendo um dedo contra seu queixo em um gesto exagerado. "Eu posso dizer o que você _não_ está usando. Serve?"

"Claro."

"Sem ofensas, mas você não parece ser do tipo que gosta de pijamas rosa de seda."

Olhei para baixo para minha camiseta velha e puída e meu moletom. "Eu não sou."

Mas eu realmente tinha um pijama rosa de seda pendurado em meu closet. Um presente que nunca usei. É bizarro que esse estranho do outro lado do telefone tenha adivinhado mais sobre mim do que uma pessoa que me conheceu minha vida inteira?

Nossos comentários sobre minha aparência quebraram o gelo.

Drew passou os próximos muitos minutos lançando palpites estranhos sobre o que eu poderia estar possivelmente usando.

"Camisola de flanela?"

"Boxers do Mickey Mouse?"

"Calcinha da vovó?"

"Nada?"

Gargalhei nessa. "Você queria."

Eventualmente, revelei minha menos do que sexy escolha de pijamas. Embora talvez eu possa ter deixado de fora as descrições de _puída_ e _esburacada_.

"Certo," ele disse. "Agora que a questão de seu vestuário foi suficientemente discutida, o que você diz, formosa dama, de minha proposta sobre as regras?"

Ele soava como um cavalheiro antigo. Acho que é sua tentativa de manter a situação levemente flutuando para outro assunto.

"Eu aquiesço à suas demandas, amável senhor," disse, bem solenemente.

"Excelente," ele disse, tão solenemente quanto.

"Agora acho que é a sua vez de me dizer o que você está usando."

* * *

Drew e eu falamos todas as noites de cada uma das próximas duas semanas.

Comecei a esperar por nossas noites de chat. Algumas vezes nós falávamos por alguns minutos, até que um de nós tenha que ir. Algumas vezes, essa pessoa era eu. Mais frequentemente, essa pessoa era ele. Algumas vezes nós falávamos por horas. Nós falávamos sobre nada, e falávamos de tudo.

Bem, não tudo.

Respeitávamos nossas regras definidas. Não dávamos muitas dicas sobre nossa idade, local, ou profissão. Evitávamos detalhes de identificação, que permitiria a outra pessoa nos rastrear algum dia. Ainda não estávamos convencidos de que a outra pessoa não era um assassino psicopata e perseguidor.

Descobri que era libertador conversar com alguém quem (a) não pode te ver e (b) sabe absolutamente nada sobre você. Eles não pensam duas vezes, não te julgam, não te criticam.

Só te ouvem.

Ou, ao menos, Drew ouve.

Não sei se toda essa coisa – qualquer coisa que ela seja – seria igual se eu estivesse falando com qualquer outra pessoa.

A cada dia, quando era a hora de nós irmos, continuávamos não dizendo adeus.

Quase como nós não quiséssemos dizer.

* * *

Mais alguns dias de conversa, e eu fiquei um pouco cansada de ser chamada de _Beth_. Drew parecia se deliciar em dizer meu nome.

"Então."

"Sim, Beth?"

"Tenho que ser honesta com você," disse.

"Há algo que você deseje confessar, Beth?" ele estava em um humor raro hoje.

"Sim."

"Essa é a parte em que você me diz que na verdade você é um cara?"

Ri. Seu senso de humor continuava a me surpreender. "Não. Eu só não fui exatamente honesta com você... sobre algo."

"Sobre o que?" ele pareceu ficar tenso de repente.

"Bem." Hesitei. "Meu nome."

"Seu nome?" ele soltou a respiração.

"Sim."

"Como se, o seu nome não fosse realmente Beth?"

"Certo."

"Huh," ele disse.

Me encolhi, sentido-me estúpida. "Você está bravo?"

"Não," ele disse, quase aliviado.

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu nunca pude realmente te ver como uma Beth."

"Oh."

"E meu nome não é realmente Drew, também."

Ele parecia presunçoso**.**

"Você mentiu pra mim!" disse em um ultrage falso.

"Para ser justo, você mentiu para mim primeiro."

"Sim, mas você não sabia disso."

"Na verdade, sabia."

Ele soava ainda mais presunçoso.

"Como você poderia dizer que eu estava mentindo depois de falar comigo por somente cinco minutos? No telefone, muito menos?"

"Não sei. Acho que estava tudo na pausa. Você pausou por um segundo antes de dizer seu nome. Pessoas tendem a pausar antes de mentir. Porque pessoas boas, como você, são normalmente incomodadas com a mentira."

Estava assombrada por sua perspicácia. Também estava assombrada pelo fato que ele pensava que eu era uma boa pessoa.

"Ainda mais, eu não queria te dar realmente meu nome, embora que seja por uma razão completamente diferente."

"Que é?"

"É um nome engraçado. Meus pais meio que são antiquados."

"Você percebe que você vai ter que me dizer seu nome verdadeiro agora."

"Só depois do que você me contar o seu."

"Jogue pra fora, _Drew_."

"Você primeiro, _Beth_. Essa é a sua confissão, lembra?"

"Tenho uma ideia melhor."

"Que é?"

"Vamos jogar um jogo." Estava entediada. Estava sentada aqui na minha casa vazia. Não queria que a conversa de hoje se encerrasse.

"Um jogo de nomes?" ele pegou no ar. Nós jogávamos vários jogos.

"Sim. Se você tiver que escolher um nome pra mim baseado no que você sabe tanto, qual seria?" por alguma razão, estava curiosa para ouvir suas tentativas.

Ele acompanhou o jogo. "Seu nome começa com B, certo?"

Assombrei-me novamente. "Como você sabia?"

"Porque imaginei que você tenha me dado um nome similar o suficiente ao seu que você não iria se sentir tão mal sobre mentir."

"Você está certo." Ele não era nada se não um cookie astuto*.

small não faz muito sentido, mas adorei a frase e deixei assim :D/small

"Ok, vamos ver." Ele pensou por um segundo. "Nomes de garotas que começam com B."

Ele pensou mais um pouco.

"Eu não te vejo como uma Betty ou uma Brittany."

Ele pausou.

"Você é uma Bertha?"

"O que?" simulei um grito agudo. "Sem Betty ou Brittany, mas Bertha? Você acha que eu pareço uma vaca?"

Ele riu. "Estou brincando."

Ele pausou.

"Na verdade, acho que você soa como sinos*."

* Ok, isso precisa de explicação pra quem não manja de inglês. Sinos em inglês é bells, o que, obviamente, fica como trocadilho com o apelido dela.

Uma formigação correu pela minha espinha.

"Não posso acreditar nisso."

"O que?"

"Meu pai me chama de Bells."

"Puta merda!" ele disse, excitado. "Eu acabei de adivinhar seu nome?"

"Não muito," disse secamente. "Mas perto. Bells é meu apelido. Pode adivinhar meu nome agora?"

"Claro que posso." Ele estava confiante.

"Bem?"

"Bellarina."

"Nop."

"Bellatrix."

"Ha."

"Não me diga que você te nomearam numa homenagem a B'Elanna."

"Quem é B'Elanna?"

"Acho que isso é um não. Ela era meia Klingon em Star Trek Voyager." Duh, seu tom está dizendo. "Este nome não está tocando nenhum sininho?"

"Tão brincalhão," disse secamente.

Ele riu de novo, e então pareceu ficar sério.

"Isabella."

O som de sua voz dizendo meu nome causou aquela formigação em minha espinha gradualmente se transformar em uma tempestade com relâmpagos.

"Sim," disse simplesmente.

"Então você mentiu para _mim_."

"Sobre o que?"

"Seu nome não começa com B."

"Me chamam de Bella."

"E o seu pai te chama de Bells."

"Certo."

"Acho que eu ainda gostaria de te chamar de B'Elanna."

Eu ri. "Eu realmente não me vejo nem mesmo parcialmente como uma Lana. Você já assistiu _Smallville_?"

"Belo ponto." Lana não era exatamente a personagem favorita de todo mundo naquele programa. Estava surpresa que ele sabia disso.

Nós rimos juntos.

"Então," eu disse.

"Sim, Bella?"

Ele estava se divertindo tanto esfregando na minha cara que agora ele sabia meu nome. O que me trouxe ao meu próximo ponto.

"Você ainda não me contou seu nome verdadeiro."

"Isso porque você tem que adivinhar."

"Certo. Algo me diz que seu nome não começa com um D."

Ele ficou surpreso. "Por que você diz isso?"

"Porque você nem ao menos piscou ao me dizer seu nome falso. Portanto, tenho a sensação que você enlouqueceu e pegou um nome aleatório."

"Bem, não totalmente."

"Explique."

"Andrew Cloodle é minha segunda personalidade. Diminui para Drew pra você."

"O último nome de sua segunda personalidade rima com _noodle*_?"

*De novo pra quem não manja: noodle é miojo em português

"Bem, sim." Ele parecia desconfortável.

"Você tem uma segunda personalidade?"

Ele riu. "Sim."

"Para que você usa essa sua segunda personalidade?"

"Uso ele qualquer hora que quero vestir calças apertadas e correr em torno da casa," ele disse sem expressão.

"Oh. Acho que antes tinha perdido a parte que você é louco."

Ele riu de novo. Por alguma razão, ele parecia deliciado.

Eu sabia como ele se sentia.

Não havia me divertido assim com alguém desde... sempre.

"Então você na verdade usa essa segunda personalidade para..." incitei.

"Pra zuar. Na verdade eu o criei para jogar World of Warcraft."

"Acho que já ouvi algo sobre isso."

À minha resposta menos que positiva, ele rapidamente emendou. "Mas isso foi há muitos anos atrás, durante a faculdade. Ou talvez o colegial."

Então ele foi para a faculdade há muitos anos atrás. Muitos geralmente significavam três ou quatro. Parei de adivinhar sua idade quando percebi que não importava.

Sorri. "Você está voltado atrás na tentativa de não soar como um completo geek?"

"Está funcionando?"

"Na verdade, não. Você trouxe à tona Star Trek e World of Warcraft no espaço de cinco minutos."

"Isso porque eu sou demais."

"Então você é um geek e é orgulhoso disso?"

"Muito."

"O que mesmo você disse que era seu nome?" eu realmente não podia falar a linguagem geek, então imaginei que precisávamos voltar para o ponto principal nessa conversa toda. Se ainda tinha uma. Era meio que engraçado.

"Eu não disse. Você deve adivinhar."

"Ok." Pensei nas dicas que eu já tinha. As quais eram nenhumas. "Tudo o que eu sei é que seu nome não começa com um D ou um A."

"Isso é bom."

"Não, não é. Você sabia que meu nome começava com um B."

"Só porque você me contou." Só sei que, qualquer que seja o lugar que ele estava, ele estava sorrindo.

"Não vai ter piedade de mim aqui, vai?"

"Nop."

"Idiota."

"Boa tentativa, mas esse não é meu nome."

Pus minha língua entre meus lábios e fiz um barulho para ele.

"Você acabou de mostrar sua língua pra mim?"

"Correto."

"Huh. Gostaria de ter visto isso." Sua voz estava estranhamente séria.

Olhei para baixo para o relógio e percebi que estávamos conversando por quase duas horas.

"Puta merda. Nós estivemos falando por quase duas horas!"

"Eu percebi," ele disse secamente.

"E eu ainda não descobri seu nome."

"Bem, pelo menos você sabe que não é Idiota."

"Eu não sei; esse pode ser seu apelido."

"Você me chama de Idiota, eu te chamo de B'Elanna." Sua voz continha riso demais para pode ser considerado um negócio.

"Eu _vou_ descobrir seu verdadeiro nome."

"Acredito em você..." sua voz sumiu, como se ele estivesse distraído, "mas vai ter que ser amanhã. Tenho que ir."

"Ok."

Nós desligamos.

Estávamos bem assim. Se um de nós tivesse que ir, nós desligaríamos, sem perguntar nada.

* * *

Além do comprimento, me senti inquieta sobre essa conversa. É estranho saber que você esteve falando com um cara por mais de duas semanas cujo nome não é Drew.

Imagino se há algum jeito para eu descobrir seu nome sem ele saber disso.

Agarrei meu laptop e fui para meu fiel companheiro, Google. Em um palpite, digitei "Andrew Cloodle."

Infelizmente, Google não parecia conhecer nenhum Andrew Cloodle. Então tentei alternar a grafia para o último nome. Ele não havia soletrado para mim; talvez não se fosse escrito como "noodle". Outras palavras que poderiam rimar com noodle, mas se escreviam diferentes incluíam Cluedle, Cludle e Cludel.

Bingo. Um Andrew Cludel tinha um profile no Facebook.

Cliquei no link e vi que a imagem do perfil era algum tipo de avatar animado, o que eu pude só assumir que fosse um feiticeiro. Ele tinha uma barba branca e longas, pontudas orelhas. Quase apostaria dinheiro que ele era um dos personagens daquele jogo Warcraft que Drew mencionou.

Comecei a gargalhar. Ri porque o perfil mostrava que ele tinha estado ativo a pouco tempo atrás – obviamente, ele estava jogando mais ultimamente do que no colegial, como ele tinha clamado. Ri porque o avatar é um feiticeiro, mas estava usando um biquíni. E ri porque eu tinha acabado de ter a melhor ideia do mundo.

Com um sorriso ridiculamente grande em meu rosto, cliquei no botão para me inscrever para uma nova conta no Facebook.

(N.T.: pra quem quiser, o perfil do Andrew Cludel realmente existe. É sério! A própria autora quem criou: .com/people/Andrew-Cludel/100000627645388#!id=100000627645388

* * *

**Olá! Adorei os comentários e já tenho bastante pronto aqui comigo ;) Só que, provavelmente vou viajar por umas duas semanas, então se demorar é por causa disso, e não porque abandonei vocês.**

**Fiz várias observações durante esse capítulo e espero não ter incomodado a leitura, mas prefiro deixar tudo explicado do que deixar vocês com dúvidas e_e**

Me perguntaram se vai ter POV do Drew - Edward. Não, a fic tem só dez capítulos e todos são da Bella C:  


**So guys, continuem comentando assim e deixem uma tradutora feliz!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: quothme (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

"Foi pura coincidência eu receber um convite no Facebook de uma B'Elanna Torres ontem à noite?"

Essa foi a primeira coisa que o não-Drew disse para mim na noite seguinte, assim que atendi o celular.

"Devo confessar, eu realmente gostei das imagens de seu pequeno avatar vestido num biquíni."

Ele riu, embaraçado. "Oh, tinha me esquecido sobre isso. Criei aquele perfil de Facebook como uma piada. Meu time inteiro de WoW fez, na verdade. Nós nos divertimos vestindo nossos avatares em roupas ridículas."

Então isso explica a aparência dos avatares de seus cinco amigos. E suas roupas ridículas.

"O que é um time de WoW?"

"Linguagem geek para pessoas que jogam 'World of Warcraft' comigo."

"E você diz _divertido_ como se não tivesse postado aquela foto de biquíni algo como um mês atrás."

Ele riu ainda mais. "Você realmente fez seu dever de casa."

"Eu não sou nada se não completa. Você gostou da foto de perfil que escolhi?"

Ele estava rindo tanto que quase não conseguia falar.

"Aquela foto... capturou minha atenção." Ele estava quase resfolegando.

Embora houvesse várias fotos perfeitamente apropriadas de B'Elanna para escolher, encontrei a perfeitamente inapropriada. Era obviamente uma foto photoshopada do rosto de B'Elanna num corpo de biquíni.

*Foto da B'Elanna: .

"Imaginei que eu não pudesse errar com uma garota num biquíni. No que diz respeito a conseguir sua atenção, é claro. Ainda mais, combinava com seu tema."

"Você... é um gênio?"

"Se eu fosse um gênio, já teria descoberto seu nome verdadeiro. Esse era meu objetivo de verdade em te rastrear no Facebook."

Facebook falhou.

Sua risada foi diminuindo, mesmo embora que eu não duvidasse que ele ainda tinha B'Elanna na cabeça.

Ele disse, "Estou me sentindo magnânimo hoje. Vou te dar uma dica."

"Wow. Meu plano demoníaco do Facebook funcionou melhor do que eu esperava."

"Meu nome começa com –"

"Espere, não me conte. Seu nome começa com um J, certo?"

"Não," ele disse, e meu espírito caiu, só um pouquinho. "Por que você diz isso?" estava curioso.

Posso ter inspecionado seu falso perfil de Facebook um pouquinho perto de mais noite passada. Pensei que estivesse sendo fora da lei. Um de seus cinco avatares amigos não era um avatar de verdade. Era alguém loiro e com olhos azuis chamado Jasper Whitlock.

É um nome estranho, mas pensei que pudesse ser o nome verdadeiro do Drew. Depois de tudo, ele havia dito que seu nome era antigo e que eu iria rir.

"Vi que um de seus amigos se chamava Jasper, e eu ri daquilo."

De algum jeito, não podia imaginá-lo como _Jasper_ muito mais do que como um _Drew_.

"Oh," ele disse. Então, "_Oh_," Como se finalmente entendesse onde eu estava chegando. "Jasper – amigo do meu avatar WoW?"

"Sim."

"Tinha esquecido sobre isso." Sua risada era ainda mais dominante do que antes.

Acho que sei o que ele estava sentindo – vida real estava se intrometendo em nossa pequena bolha aqui pela primeira vez. Era apenas um pequeno passo para saber quem era um de seus amigos de verdade no Facebook e saber quem ele realmente era. Se ele tinha um perfil no Facebook para seu avatar de WoW, seria de adivinhar que ele tivesse um para ele. Também adivinharia que ele e Jasper eram amigos.

Eu não pensei muito sobre isso. Não agora, pelo menos.

"Se seu nome não é Jasper, então eu vou ter que precisar daquela dica depois de tudo."

Eu parecia uma adolescente. Essa situação toda tinha feito me sentir como uma adolescente de novo. Isso era tão errado? Não tinha certeza. O que começou com uma inocente chamada de telefone para um estranho e uma brincadeira sem danos tinha se tornado em outra coisa. Algo assustador. Porque eu estava sentido todas essas coisas, coisas que eu não havia sentido há um bom tempo.

Agora, me sentia como se precisasse saber seu nome.

"Meu nome começa com um E," ele disse.

Hm, um nome antigo que começa com um E.

"Evan, Edmund, Edgar, Earl, Elliot, Elmo, Eugene."

Ele estava chocado. "Você acabou de listar algo como cinco nomes antigos que começam com E."

"Sete, na verdade. Sempre fui boa com palavras." Fiquei toda-toda.

"Infelizmente para você, meu nome não está nesta lista." Ele estava ainda mais presunçoso.

Chupa.

"Então acho que seu nome deve ser Ebenezer."

"Não."

"Edison?"

"Eu sou inteligente, mas nem tanto."

"Eeeyore?"

"Você acabou de me chamar de burro?"

"Bem, você me chamou de vaca, então..."

Ele riu a memória de Bertha.

"Não. Meu nome não é Eeyore."

"Elijah?"

Ele se silenciou.

Então, "Como diabos você está listando todos esses nomes antigos com E?"

"Tenho que fazer uma confissão."

"Você esteve fazendo várias confissões ultimamente."

"Tenho que confessar – Google é um gênio."

"Ah." Ele riu. "Você esteve lendo uma lista de nomes comuns de garotos começando com E, e não consegue encontra o meu?"

"Você não disse que era um nome comum," o acusei.

"Eu disse que era antigo e engraçado. Não disse que não era comum."

Isso diminuiu a lista. O nome mais comum na lista que eu estava olhando era alguma variação de...

"Seu nome é Edward?"

"Sim, senhora."

"Oi, Edward."

"Oi, Bella."

Por alguma razão, eu meio que adorei e pirei com nossa introdução. Gostei de saber seu nome verdadeiro, mas saber seu nome verdadeiro também tinha feito isso mais real. Me pergunto se ele se sentia do mesmo jeito quando aprendeu meu nome.

"Você sabia que Edward significa 'rico guardião'?

"Sabia."

"Você é rico, Edward?"

"Eu... sou confortável." Uma resposta enigmática desconfortável. Provavelmente significa que ele tem dinheiro pelos tubos. Mas é claro, eu não me intrometi. Era contra as regras.

"Você é um guardião, Edward?"

"Na verdade, não."

"Você atende por Ed?"

"Não."

"Ted?"

"Não."

"Eddie."

"Absolutamente não."

"Sabe, se você atendesse por Eddie, seu nome então significaria 'rico protetor."

"Ha, isso é um pouquinho mais certo. Mas não é uma razão boa o suficiente para atender por Eddie."

Me pergunto se ele é bancário.

"Ok, Edward."

Gostei de dizer seu nome. Ele parecia um Edward. De algum jeito, não acho que nossas conversas seriam as mesmas se ele fosse um Ben ou um Bob ou um Chester.

Disse, "Você sabia que se você reverter seu nome, você quase ficaria 'drawed*'?"

*pra quem não sabe, o verbo _draw_ tem mil e um significados em inglês, mas no caso drawed você pode traduzir por "desenhado".

"Na verdade, sabia." Ele parecia envergonhado.

Uma suspeita enorme me bateu. "É _daí_ que você tirou o _Drew_, não é?"

"Sim. Você é, hm, bizarramente boa com essa coisa de palavras, apesar de sua confiança no Google."

"Hey, eu não sou quem inverteu meu primeiro nome para criar um avatar para mim mesma."

Me pergunto de onde o último nome Cludel tinha vindo. Ledulc era um sobrenome terrível. Melhor não pressionar a questão. Contra as regras e tudo aquilo mais.

"Bem, você é a primeira pessoa que jamais descobriu isso sem eu ter que explicar," ele disse,

"Ótimo."

Se nós estivéssemos no mesmo cômodo, estaríamos sentados sorrindo um para o outro estupidamente. Ao invés disso, nós sentamos e não dissemos nada em nossos telefones. Eu estava sorrindo estupidamente. Não sei sobre ele.

Assim que estava prestes a perguntá-lo outra coisa, ouvi uma chave na minha porta da frente.

Ouvi alguém dizer, "Bella, estou em casa!"

"Falando nisso," eu disse, "Tenho que ir."

E nós desligamos.

**Fim do capítulo 3 **

* * *

**I'm back! Valeu por todas as reviews maravilhosas e continuem comentando que o próximo capítulo sai logo logo! ;)**

**ps: Façam suas apostas de quem é que chegou na casa da Bella! As pessoas que acertarem vão ganhar três spoilers da fic! *u***


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora: quothme (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Mike Newton e eu tínhamos nos conhecidos desde que usávamos fraldas. Namorávamos desde o terceiro colegial. E morávamos juntos cerca de quatro anos agora. Depois da faculdade, me mudei para a casa que ele comprou no norte da cidade.

Ele raramente vinha para casa pontualmente. Seu trabalho era ainda mais estressante que o meu. E ele normalmente tinha que levar os clientes para jantar, como o espessamento de sua cintura pode provar. Quando comecei a namorá-lo, Mike era esguio e definido. Agora, ele bem preenchido.

Me pergunto se Edward ouviu a voz de Mike.

Não tive que me perguntar por muito tempo.

"Quem era aquele ontem à noite?" Edward perguntou, sua primeira questão logo de cara na noite seguinte.

"Meu namorado," disse, um pouco desconfortável. Nós não tínhamos concordado discutir nossas famílias ou relacionamentos como parte de nossas sólidas regras, mas o tópico não tinha exatamente vindo à tona, também.

"Ele parecia ser agradável. Embora um pouco irritado," Edward disse, e eu podia dizer que ele estava provocando. Não perdeu sequer uma batida à nova informação de minha disponibilidade.

"Ele está começando a notar que passo mais tempo falando com você do que com ele," provoquei de volta.

Imediatamente, Edward pareceu preocupado. "Desculpe estar monopolizando tanto de seu tempo."

"Está tudo bem. Na verdade, o trabalho de Mike o mantém muito ocupado."

E na verdade, Mike não tem a mínima idéia que eu estive falando no telefone com um completo estranho. Ele meramente notou que o jantar não estava mais pronto para ele tão frequentemente como costumava estar. Eu estive ordenando comida pronta.

"O que ele faz?"

"Ele é vice-presidente de vendas." O mais novo da história da companhia, na verdade. É claro, ajuda que o pai dele é dono.

"Bem, posso certamente entender como eu iria me sentir se minha namorada estivesse falando com outro cara cada vez que eu chegasse do trabalho."

Inesperadamente, meu estômago se apertou ao pensamento de Edward ter uma namorada. Talvez esse tópico não tinha vindo à tona antes porque ambos tínhamos algo a esconder.

Estranhamente, não pude me fazer perguntá-lo a questão óbvia. Então, ao invés, o perguntei outras coisas.

"Qual sua cor preferida?"

E se ele tinha uma esposa?

"Uh, provavelmente azul."

E se ele tinha filhos?

"Boxers ou cuecas?"

E se ele for realmente gay?

"Boxers."

Estávamos no embalo, então decidi perguntar a ele a quentão que quis o tempo todo.

"Você tem uma namorada?"

Ele riu. "Essa é a questão que você quis me perguntar de primeira, não é?"

"Sim." Me senti acanhada.

"Eu tinha uma namorada," ele respondeu devagar. "Mas nós rompemos."

"Me desculpe," disse, embora sua resposta tinha me feito sentir tudo, menos mal. Mas tentei me colocar em seu lugar. Nunca passei por mau rompimento antes. Mike e eu tínhamos sidos namorados na escola, e mesmo embora tínhamos pequenas desavenças, nunca me senti o suficientemente mal sobre algo que ele tenha feito para romper com ele. Ele é estável e fiel, tudo que um bom parceiro é suposto para ser.

Em uma palavra, ele é chato.

"Mau rompimento?" perguntei.

Ele hesitou por um segundo. "Ruim o suficiente. Mas poderia ter sido pior."

"Quem rompeu com quem?"

"Eu rompi com ela, na verdade. Isso é o porquê poderia ter sido pior."

"Você se incomoda se eu perguntar o por quê?"

Ele hesitou de novo. "Não, não me incomodo. Acho que nós estabelecemos que você poderia me perguntar qualquer coisa. Desde que você não quebre as regras."

"Se eu perguntar algo muito pessoal, só me fale."

"O mesmo vale para mim."

"Então... por que você rompeu com ela?"

"Percebi que ela não era a pessoa certa para mim. Nós namoramos por um bom tempo, e eu pensei que ela era a mulher certa. Mas então percebi... que ela não era."

"Hm," disse

"O que, não era isso que você esperava?"

"Não exatamente."

"Esperava uma história lúgubre e cheia de traições e enganos?"

"Bem, sim. Algo como 'ela ficou bêbada e me traiu com meu melhor amigo, o qual acontece de ser também uma mulher. '"

Edward riu uma de suas risadas profundas e estomacais. "Desculpe... só estava imaginando Tanya como uma prostituta lésbica. Você nunca sabe; pode acontecer."

Tanya. O nome de sua ex-namorada era Tanya.

Mais importante, Edward era solteiro.

Perguntei mais coisas sobre Tanya. Muitas questões, na verdade;

Descobri onde Edward e Tanya se conheceram (durante uma aula de educação física na faculdade), como Tanya se parece (ela é gostosa), e o que ela faz para viver (vice-presidente de Marketing).

Cara. Se Tanya trabalhasse na minha companhia, ela seria minha chefe.

O pensamento me deprimiu.

"Você está fazendo uma enorme quantidade de perguntas sobre minha ex," Edward disse secamente. Eu sei agora que essa é a maneira dele me dizer que está um pouquinho desconfortável.

Me pergunto o por quê. Mas não falei em voz alta.

"Bem, não posso perguntar esses tipos de coisas sobre você, mas essas perguntas tecnicamente são só metade sobre você... todos saem ganhando."

"Você adora sabotar as regras, não é?"

"Gosto de contornar as regras, sim."

Mas eu não iria contar a ele o quanto eu queria contornar nossas regras.

Ao invés, eu disse, "Então eu tenho que ser honesta aqui. Me pergunto com o que você se parece. Seu amigo Jasper é quente."

Edward riu. "Ele é, não é mesmo? A foto de seu Facebook nem ao menos o faz justiça."

Se ele estava confortável com chamar outra cara de quente, isso provavelmente significa que Edward não é muito ruim ele mesmo.

É estranho que eu estivesse psicoanalisando tudo o que Edward dizia?

"Da onde é Jasper?" perguntei.

Mesmo enquanto perguntava a pergunta, sabia que estava contornando nossas regras um pouco. Se Jasper e Edward cresceram juntos, então Edward provavelmente não vai querer responder.

Mas Edward nem ao menos hesitou. "Texas."

Assumi que isso significava que Edward não havia nascido nem estava no Texas.

"Eles realmente sabem como fazê-los crescer no Texas."

Ele riu de novo.

"Então eu tenho que ser honesto com você," Edward disse. "Isso pode soar estranho, mas... na verdade eu não quero que nós troquemos fotos."

Senti uma picada de... o que? Desapontamento? Não, acho que aquilo doía.

"Você tem medo de eu ser anormalmente feia?" Era uma brincadeira, mas eu não estava exatamente brincando.

"Eu sei que você não é feia."

"Como você sabe isso?"

"Porque ninguém com uma alma tão linda poderia ser feia."

Desse jeito, nossa conversa foi de provocadora para confusa. Confusa porque eu não podia entender como eu podia possivelmente ter sentimentos tão fortes por alguém depois de falar com ele no telefone por um pouco mais de um mês.

Porque desse jeito, Edward tinha me feito sentir mais bonita do que Mike jamais tinha.

Ele continuou, "Eu só... eu tenho essa ideia sua na minha cabeça. Por alguma razão, eu não queria arruinar isso."

"Posso entender isso," eu disse. Porque eu podia. A figura de uma pessoa não podia sempre lhe fazer justiça. Assim com a foto de Jasper. Figuras podiam ser criadas de certo humor. Figuras podiam ser ilusórias.

Eu gostava de conversar com Edward no telefone.

Ok, ok.

Eu mais do que gostava de conversar com Edward no telefone.

**Fim do capítulo 4**

**

* * *

**

**Olá! Eu realmente deveria ter falado que era um palpite por vez, mas sem problemas. Já mandei os 3 spoilers para as 2 pessoas que acertaram seus palpites :)**

**Então, vocês sabem o que fazer. Continuem comentando que eu continuo postando! Beijos***


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora: quothme (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

Inesperadamente, minha companhia decidiu me mandar para o exterior por uma semana para apresentar algum treinamento para nossa filial na Índia. É um grande negócio para mim, como eu nunca estive fora do país antes. E Índia não é exatamente o lugar mais desenvolvido para ser mandado para.

Falei com Edward com mais freqüência na semana anterior que estava suposto para eu ir embora para distrair a mim mesma do stress de preparar a viagem.

Pela primeira vez, liguei para ele no meio do dia, durante minha pausa para o almoço. Esperava que ele estivesse nela, também. Mesmo embora não pudesse ser positiva, tinha certeza a esse ponto que nós estávamos no mesmo fuso horário.

Depois de só mais alguns toques do que o normal, Edward respondeu sem fôlego, "Oi Bella."

"Por que você está respirando com dificuldade?"

"Você não perde nada."

"Verdade." Ajudava que estive me focando bem intencionalmente durante nossas conversas em meu novo papel como psicanalista.

"Estou com dificuldade para respirar porque eu corri para fora de meu escritório."

"Para onde você correu?"

"Para a escadaria."

"Ah, isso explica o estranho eco que estou ouvindo."

"Sim. Então, o que aconteceu?" Pela primeira vez, percebi que ele parecia um pouco preocupado. É claro, eu nunca havia ligado para ele no meio do dia antes. E eu não podia na verdade dizer se ele estava na pausa para o almoço ou não. Falha da psicanalista.

"Não é nada, na verdade. Eu só queria ouvir sua voz."

Conforme as palavras escaparam, me senti tão incrivelmente estúpida. Essa coisa inteira era estúpida. Eu estava deixando o stress dessa coisa inteira da Índia me pegar. Mike não havia sido particularmente favorável, e eu podia estar usando Edward como uma muleta porque ele era fofo e iria me ajudar.

"Me desculpe," eu disse. "Não deveria estar me intrometendo em seu trabalho."

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu precisava de uma pausa." Ele pausou. "Eu sempre estou contente de ouvir sua voz."

Nós nunca admitimos aquilo uns para os outros antes.

"Eu estou tendo um dia de cão, na verdade." Admiti.

"Me desculpe por ouvir isso. Há algo que eu possa fazer?"

Queria que houvesse algo que ele pudesse fazer.

"Oh..." disse, procurando por algo. "Uma massagem nos pés seria bem útil agora mesmo."

Ele riu, e era uma de suas risadas nervosas. Então percebi o que eu tinha dito. Meu filtro mental estava... não filtrando.

Abri minha boca para pedir desculpas, e Edward disse algo que nunca em um milhão de anos eu poderia ter esperado.

"Bem, que tal eu te dar uma massagem nos pés?"

Hm.

"Você pode repetir, por favor?"

"Uma virtual, é claro. Você sabe, como uma massagem pelo telefone?"

Eu quase deixei cair meu celular. Ele poderia muito bem ter me perguntado para ter sexo pelo telefone.

"Bella? Você ainda está ai?" sua voz era baixa, quase rouca.

"Sim, estou aqui," eu disse quietamente.

"Eu te assustei?" ele riu sua risada nervosa de novo.

"Não," menti. "Eu só estava pensando sobre as logísticas aqui."

Estava sentada em meu escritório privado com minha porta fechada, mas havia uma janela perto da porta que as pessoas tendiam a aparecer frequentemente. Eu não podia sentar aqui e receber uma massagem nos pés virtual tendo a chance de alguém ver.

Não seria profissional.

Então decidi aderir à dica de Edward.

"Espere um pouco. Eu estou indo para a escadaria."

A respiração dele ficou pesada.

Nós realmente iríamos fazer isso.

Mesmo eu não tendo a menor ideia do que _isso_ realmente era.

Andei rapidamente através da fileira de escritórios, evitando contato visual, mas mantendo minha cabeça para cima. De vez em quando, eu cantarolo no telefone para dar a mim mesma uma desculpa para mantê-lo em minha orelha.

Edward esperou quietamente, mesmo embora eu pudesse ouvir sua respiração.

Alcancei a escadaria.

"Ok, estou aqui."

"Agora eu vejo o que você me falou sobre o eco," ele disse.

"Sim."

Nós nos calamos.

Eu disse, "Então como toda essa coisa vai funcionar?"

"Você acreditaria em mim se eu te dissesse que eu nunca dei uma massagem nos pés virtual antes?"

"Acreditaria. Eu nunca recebi uma, também."

"Então nós estamos em território desconhecido aqui."

Em mais jeitos do que um.

Nós nos calamos.

Continuei desajeitadamente de pé na escadaria deserta.

"Okay," Edward disse, expelindo uma respiração.

Era isso.

Ele estava tomando as rédeas.

"Eu preciso que você sente nas escadas e fique confortável."

"Ok," eu disse, e faço isso. Agradecidamente, eu estava usando calça social hoje e não uma de minhas saias justas. "Estou sentada e confortável."

Percebi que ele não me perguntou o que eu estava vestindo, e acho que podia entender o porquê.

"Tire o seu sapato direito."

Escorreguei meu sapato de salto para fora. Meu pé já se sentia melhor.

"Sem meias?"

"Não."

A respiração dele ficou presa.

"Ok," disse. "Se eu estivesse ai agora, colocaria seu pé em meu colo. Começaria a massagear a sola de seu pé com meus polegares. Você pode fazer isso?"

"Sim." Conforme usava meus próprios polegares para massagear a sola de meu pé, imaginei que meus polegares eram deles.

Minha respiração ficou pesada.

"Então eu iria esfregar meu dedão ao longo da parte inferior de seu peito do pé, aplicando pressão só o suficiente para você senti-lo."

Meu dedão faz exatamente a mesma coisa que ele disse.

"Agora eu agarraria seu calcanhar e gentilmente apertaria."

Eu arfei.

"Então esfregaria pequenos círculos ao redor de seu tornozelo," ele disse.

"E subiria até o final de seu tornozelo," ele disse.

"E subiria até a parte inferior de sua panturrilha, só para ela não se sentir de fora."

Algumas outras partes de meu corpo estavam se sentindo muito, muito de fora. Estranhamente, o pensamento de alguém por acaso entrar na escadaria me fez ficar ainda mais excitada.

"Agora voltando para seu pé, para seus cinco pequenos dedos."

Era estranho que eu amei o som dele falando sobre meus pequenos dedos?

"Eu separaria cada dedo, checando para ter certeza que nenhum deles está machucado, puxando gentilmente cada, até chegar ao dedinho."

A voz de Edward estava muito, muito baixa.

"E então eu iria... hm... beijar o dedinho."

Eu sufoquei um gemido.

"Então eu prensaria seu pé inteiro entre minhas duas mãos, pressionando e girando um pouco para ter certeza de que tudo está relaxado.

"Colocaria seu pé de volta contra a friagem das escadas."

Minha pele estava em fogo; o concreto das escadas estava gelado.

Nós nos acalmamos por um segundo.

Então ele disse, "E começamos no próximo agora."

Meu Deus.

O ciclo se repetiu.

Quando ele terminou, quando ambos os meus pés estavam completamente tocados, cada dedinho beijado, e cada pé deitado contra o concreto, nós ficamos lá sentados.

Estávamos calados.

Meu corpo estava pesado, facilmente quase caindo escada abaixo.

"Edward?" eu estava respirando um pouco pesado demais.

"Sim." ele estava respirando um pouco pesado demais.

"Essa foi a melhor massagem nos pés que já recebi."

Ele ficou quieto.

"Obrigada," eu disse, porque não havia mais nada que eu pudesse dizer.

"Você é muito bem-vinda."

Achei, só por um segundo, que ele dizer alguma outra coisa.

Ele disse, "Espero que tenha um bom final de dia."

Isso não era o que eu pensava que ele iria dizer.

Nós desligamos sem dizer adeus.

Estava num vôo de cerca de cinco horas do aeroporto SeaTac a Nova York, e tudo o que eu podia pensar era naquela massagem nos pés. Tudo o que eu podia pensar era que eu queria tanto chegar ao meu hotel na Índia para que eu pudesse ligar para o Edward. Aquela massagem nos pés estava facilmente no top dez das experiências mais eróticas da minha vida.

Talvez top cinco.

Me pergunto se nós poderíamos fazer aquilo de novo.

Me pergunto se nós poderíamos fazer... outras coisas.

É realmente, realmente difícil ficar sentada e quieta num vôo de cinco horas quando você está pensando sobre fazer... outras coisas.

Mas eu consegui.

E então eu consegui durante o vôo seguido de dezesseis horas que ia para a Índia.

Pensando em Edward, me dirigi para pegar minha bagagem e para a alfândega e para uma corrida de taxi meio insana que estava quase positiva que estava ridiculamente super carregada demais para.

Quando me ajustei em meu quarto de hotel, rapidamente fiz a matemática e percebi que, mesmo embora fosse o meio da noite para mim, era o começo da manhã nos USA.

Edward estaria acordado.

Então fui ligá-lo.

Mas não podia.

Porque meu celular não estava lá.

Não estava na minha bolsa. Não estava no bolso do meu casaco ou jeans. Não estava na minha bagagem. Não estava em nenhum lugar no chão ou debaixo da cama ou no banheiro.

Meu celular estava perdido.

Correção, meu celular havia sido roubado.

A última vez que eu me lembrava de vê-lo foi quando o coloquei em minha bolsa um pouco antes de levá-la à máquina de raio-x no aeroporto indiano.

O celular deve ter sido tirado algum ponto antes ou depois de ter sido posto na esteira rolante.

Todos haviam me avisado que eletrônicos tendiam a ser roubados na Índia, razão pela qual eu estive sendo extra cuidadosa em manter nada fora de vista, os bolsos de minha bagagem e bolsa totalmente fechados.

Mas, quando minha bolsa passou pela máquina de raio-x, eu fui forçada a ficar atrás de uma cortina enquanto uma moça da segurança me revistava.

A bolsa havia ficado fora da minha vista por menos de um minuto.

Naquele minuto meu celular havia, com toda a certeza, sido roubado.

Fiquei desesperada.

Eu estive voando por vinte e quatro horas direto. Estava em um país estrangeiro onde as poucas pessoas que eu havia tentado falar em inglês não eram capaz de entender o que eu estava dizendo. Eu estive sendo tratada injustamente e discriminada e considerada uma estúpida por causa da minha pele branca. Estava prestes a passar os próximos cinco dias de pé em frente ao um grupo de pessoas quando eu absolutamente odiava dar apresentações orais.

E agora eu nem ao menos podia falar com Edward.

Meu desespero envolveu um monte de choro e socos na minha cama.

Finalmente liguei a TV e assisti a uns vídeos musicais indianos (que envolviam um monte de dança) até que fosse capaz de ser conduzida ao sono.

Na manhã seguinte, eu endireitei meus ombros e dirigi a porra daquele treinamento. Tive acesso à internet no trabalho, então fui capaz de mandar e-mails para o Mike, Renée e Charlie para deixá-los saber que tinha chegado segura.

Mas não pude descobrir nenhum jeito de deixar Edward saber por que ele não estaria recebendo notícias minhas por mais de uma semana.

Perdendo o meu celular, eu também havia perdido o número de telefone dele. Eu nunca havia tentado descobrir qual era seu número, na verdade. Só o havia salvado como Chamada Desconhecida em minha lista de contatos. Se eu olhasse para seu número, eu estaria quebrando as regras. Eu poderia descobrir onde ele vivia (ou pelo menos a área) de seu código de área.

Então eu não tinha olhado seu número.

Eu alegremente apostaria dinheiro que ele nunca olhou o meu também.

Nós éramos muito chatos sobre nossas regras.

E agora nossas regras tinham completamente mordido nossas bundas.

Em um flash brilhante, decidi logar na minha conta do Facebook da B'Elanna Torres para que eu pudesse pelo menos postar uma mensagem no mural do Andrew Cludel.

Imagine minha surpresa quando o Facebook está na lista de sites da internet bloqueados aqui.

"Muitas pessoas ficam se distraindo durante o trabalho," o cara de *TI me disse.

*pra quem não sabe: TI = tecnologia da informação

Me pergunto se ele não podia fazer uma exceção para mim. Mas eu não pedi. Não queria dar a impressão que eu mesma ficava me distraindo no Facebook durante o trabalho.

Não era profissional.

Então continuei distribuindo a porra do meu treinamento preparado e tentei muito não pensar em Edward.

Tentei não pensar sobre o que Edward estava provavelmente assumindo.

A última conversa que nós tivemos foi a que ele me deu uma massagem nos pés.

Podia só imaginar que pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça conforme o tempo passava e eu não o ligava de volta. Ele provavelmente pensava que havia me apavorado completamente. Ele provavelmente pensava que nós nunca mais iríamos nos falar.

Foi a semana mais longa de toda a minha vida.

Meu corpo teve dificuldade para se ajustar às doze horas de diferença, o calor, a comida apimentada, minha constante posição em pé.

Tentei dar a mim mesma uma massagem nos pés quando voltei para meu quarto de hotel.

Não era o mesmo.

**Fim do capítulo 5**

* * *

**Olá gente! Bem, uh, espero ter agradado com esse capítulo. Ainda me pergunto como essa autora conseguiu fazer uma cena tão hot com só uma massagem. E nos pés! (virtual, ainda por cima, HUAHSHA)**

**E que horror! SHAUHSUASHAU. Isso aqui não ta ficando com teia de aranha, não. Só demorei um pouquinho mais para postar (não foram nem duas semanas) porque começo de semestre, assim como final, é dose na faculdade. ;)**

**Enfim, continuem comentando que o próximo cap não tarda a aparecer! 8)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Autora: quothme (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6

Minha semana na Índia chega, ao menos, ao fim.

Depois de quase uma insuportável vinte e quatro horas de viagem (que de algum jeito parecia três horas mais longa do que na ida à Índia), eu desembarquei no solo de Washington. Ou pelo menos no concreto de Washington.

Mike me pegou no aeroporto.

"Olhe para você," ele disse. "Parece mais magra. Gostei disso."

Eu não. Acho que eu parecia um cadáver. Me sentia um cadáver.

No caminho para casa, Mike parou na loja de eletrônicos, como tínhamos discutido por e-mail, e eu substituí meu celular. Depois de algumas horas carregando, estaria pronto para ser usado.

Eu iria ser capaz de falar com Edward.

"Eu não sei por que você estava tão apressada pra substituir isso," Mike disse. "Poderia ser bom não receber tantas ligações de trabalho, hm?"

Eu não concordo. Não disse nada.

Quando entrei pela porta da frente na casa que eu e Mike compartilhávamos, olhei ao redor, e tudo parecia maravilhosamente limpo e luxuoso e americano.

"Você quer que eu peça alguma pizza?"

"Não," disse e vaguei direto para o quarto.

Cai na cama de roupa e tudo.

Pelos próximos dois dias, estava morta para o mundo.

Quando acordei, eram duas da manhã na quarta-feira. Estúpida mudança de fuso horário.

Olhei para o relógio e tentei desesperadamente voltar a dormir. Mas meu corpo estava me dizendo que era hora de levantar.

Então eu o fiz.

Mike estava roncando levemente na cama ao meu lado. Eu queria gritar para alguém que eu deveria estar dormindo, mas Mike parecia sereno, então não o incomodei.

Quando levantei, percebi que Mike deveria ter me colocado em meus pijamas de seda rosa. Eles eram quentes e davam coceiras e eram justos em todos os lugares errados. Eu tinha aquelas linhas vermelha atravessando toda a minha pele. Pareciam ser arranhões.

Imediatamente fui para o closet e me troquei de volta para minha calça de agasalho e camiseta.

Então agarrei meu novo celular e fechei a porta de nosso quarto enquanto saia.

Depois de eu conectar o celular e ele encontrar serviço, vi que eu tinha bazilhões de novas mensagens. Ok, só sete.

Uma para cada dia da semana que eu estive fora.

Elas eram todas Chamadas Desconhecidas.

A primeira era datada mais de uma semana atrás, o dia que eu estava no avião.

Sentei no sofá e comecei a ouvir.

"Hey, é o Edward. Acho que é a primeira vez que eu te liguei e você não atendeu seu telefone. Você está tentando me dizer alguma coisa?" Risos. "Espero que nossa massagem virtual nos pés não tenha te mandado correndo para as montanhas." Riso nervoso. "Mas sério, eu estava realmente esperando falar com você hoje à noite sobre algo importante. Me ligue de volta quando puder."

Por alguma razão, a palavra "importante" me fez ficar inteira quente. O que ele poderia possivelmente falar comigo sobre algo que era importante?

No dia seguinte, ele ligou de novo.

"Hey, é o Edward de novo." Sua voz não estava tão leve dessa vez. "Só estava checando. Eu ainda realmente preciso falar com você. Me ligue."

Terceiro dia, outra ligação.

"Hey, sou eu." Ele quase parecia nervoso. "Espero que você não esteja me evitando. Desculpa parecer paranóico, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre nossa última conversa. Eu odeio fazer isso no correio de voz, mas eu queria te dizer um pouquinho sobre o que vem acontecendo comigo desde que nós nos falamos. Tanya... esteve me enchendo o saco sobre voltarmos a ficar juntos. Nós tivemos um monte de longas conversas sobre nosso futuro essa semana."

Meu coração caiu até meus dedos do pé.

É claro que seria essa semana em particular que Tanya iria conseguir algum poder sobre Edward.

Eu podia só imaginar Edward e Tanya descansando em algum pretensioso apartamento de vice-presidente de marketing, sentados pertos e bebendo vinho. Ela estaria usando reservadas ainda que sedutores roupas na tentativa de ser inocentemente sedutora. Ela estaria correndo um dedo do pé perfeitamente manicurado pela panturrilha dele. Não sei porque a havia imaginado como um tipo de modelo perfeita, mas por alguma razão, eu fiz.

"A razão pela qual eu estou te dizendo tudo isso –"

A voz de Edward foi interrompida pelo beep que apontava o fim de espaço disponível na mensagem. Eu tateei o telefone de novo, amaldiçoando minha lentidão com o novo aparelho. Bati no botão para ir para minha próxima mensagem de voz.

"Desculpe sobre isso; a máquina me cortou." Ele pausou por um momento para reunir seus pensamentos. Eu nunca tinha ouvido sua voz tão firme, tão cansada. "Bella, eu te disse que eu tinha terminado com Tanya. Mas eu não te disse exatamente o porquê. Eu rompi com ela algumas semanas depois de nós começarmos a falar no telefone."

Minha pele ficou tão quente que eu mal podia pensar.

"Eu senti uma conexão com você que eu nunca havia sentido com mais ninguém, e eu achei que não era justo com Tanya."

Minha pele estava pegando fogo.

A voz de Edward continuou, mais macia agora. "Então se você me ligar de volta, eu gostaria de discutir... _nós_."

Minha pele derreteu para fora de meus ossos.

A mensagem de voz terminou.

Minha mente estava girando com o fato de que Edward queria discutir _nós_.

Como poderia ter possivelmente um _nós_? Nós não sabíamos nada sobre um ao outro, não de verdade. Eu não sabia onde ele vivia, o que ele fazia para viver, onde ele nasceu. Eu nem ao menos sabia como ele se parecia.

Até onde eu sabia, ele poderia ser um geek de um metro e meio, cem quilos que vivia no porão na casa da mãe. Ele poderia ter inventado todos esses pequenos detalhes que faziam ele ficar ainda melhor na minha cabeça do que na real. Por tudo o que eu sabia, Tanya era só uma invenção da imaginação de Edward. Ela não havia nem sido mencionada por um bom tempo, não até que eu mencionasse Mike.

Mas, além das minhas dúvidas, eu sabia que havia algumas coisas que Edward não poderia fingir. Ela não poderia fingir sua risada. Ele não poderia fingir o jeito que ele sempre parecia sentir quando eu precisava que ele me fizesse rir. Ele não poderia fingir sua inteligência, sua sensibilidade. Ele não poderia fingir o jeito que me fazia sentir.

Ele me fazia sentir linda.

E ele nunca nem ao menos me viu.

E aquela massagem nos pés... Deus, ele não poderia ter fingido aquela massagem.

Chequei a data estampada e vi que a última mensagem de Edward para mim foi há dois dias. Conhecendo ele, provavelmente esteve agonizando com meu silêncio.

Em um piscar de olhos, pressionei o botão para ligá-lo de volta.

Nem ao menos pensei. Não sabia o que iria dizer. Não sabia de nada.

Mas sabia, sem sombra de dúvidas, que eu precisava ouvir a voz dele.

Eu sempre precisarei ouvir a voz dele.

"Alô?" A voz de Edward estava confusa. Tardiamente, percebi que eu o estava ligando nas primeiras horas da manhã.

"Edward, oi," eu disse, de repente me sentindo estúpida e desajeitada por tê-lo acordado. "É a Bella."

"Hey," ele disse, soando instantaneamente mais alerta.

"Realmente sinto muito por ter te acordado tão tarde."

"Antes tarde do que nunca." Parecia que ele estava sorrindo, mas ele não havia dado risada, que é o que eu estava esperando.

"E eu realmente sinto muito por não ter te retornado a ligação antes. Meu celular foi roubado em uma viagem de trabalho, e demorou um pouco até que eu pudesse repô-lo."

"Oh," ele disse, e seu tom notavelmente se animou. "Me desculpe por ouvir isso. Viagem internacional?"

"Sim."

"Eu não percebi que você estaria indo para fora do país."

Tradução: Por que você não me disse que estava indo para fora do país?

"Eu deveria ter te dito, mas pensei que seria capaz de falar enquanto estava lá. E se meu celular não tivesse sido roubado, eu ligaria. Tive muitas horas vagas à noite."

"Então, por que está me ligando às 2:30 da manhã?"

"Mudança de fuso horário."

Nós rapidamente caímos em nosso ritmo confortável de conversa, Edward continuando a me perguntar coisas sobre minha viagem. Quando ele descobriu que eu tinha ido para a Índia, ficou bastante excitado, como ele aparentemente nunca tinha saído dos USA.

Assim como eu.

Eu queria ter contado a ele sobre minha viagem antes. Mike viajava regularmente para fora do país e não parecia entender meu medo.

O tempo todo, eu podia dizer que estávamos mais tensos que o usual. Tanya preenchia as lacunas de nossa conversa, esticando os silêncios mais do que o costume.

Eventualmente, Edward obteve tanta informação de mim quanto ele pode sobre minha viagem à Índia, sem quebrar qualquer uma de nossas regras. Ele parecia relutante, entretanto, de levar a conversa mais longe. Me pergunto se eu já estava muito tarde. Me pergunto se ele e Tanya já haviam voltados a ficar juntos. Me pergunto se ela está atualmente dormindo ao lado dele.

Eu tinha que saber.

"Edward, eu sei que essa não é a melhor hora, mas você se importa se nós conversarmos sobre as mensagens de voz que você me deixou?"

"Você pegou elas?" ele disse. Por algumas razão, ele parecia surpreso.

"Só agora, na verdade."

"Oh."

"Você parece desapontado." Essa parte da conversa não estava indo como eu tinha planejado.

"Não é isso. Quando você me disse que seu celular havia sido roubado, eu por alguma razão assumi que você não tinha pego minhas mensagens, também. Esqueci que sua mensagem de voz não é presa ao seu celular."

Nós nos emudecemos por um segundo.

"Então," eu disse.

"Então," ele disse.

"Espero que você não esteja querendo só fingir que aquelas mensagens não existem."

"Não, não é isso, juro. Eu só..." ele hesitou. Perguntei-me que gesto nervoso ele estaria fazendo. "Me sinto realmente estúpido sobre aquelas mensagens agora. Me senti culpado sobre onde as coisas estavam com Tanya, e eu... eu queria que você soubesse a verdade."

"Você rompeu com Tanya por minha causa?" era quase um sussurro. Quase não ousei ter esperança.

"Sim," ele disse. Era quase outro sussurro. "Não inteiramente por sua causa. Existiam... outras coisas. Tanya e eu estivemos juntos por um bom tempo. Eu pensei, uma vez, que ela fosse A mulher, mas agora não tenho mais certeza.

"Para ser honesto, Bella, eu venho sentindo mais quando nós falamos do que eu já senti por Tanya em um longo, longo período de tempo."

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer."

"Você sabe?"

"Sim. Mike e eu namoramos desde que estávamos no último ano do colegial."

Edward assobiou.

Eu continuei, "Mas ele nunca... ele não..."

"Eu sei o que você está dizendo," Edward disse, então não tive que falar em voz alta.

Ficamos calados.

"Para onde nós vamos daqui?" ele perguntou.

"Eu... não sei."

"Eu acho, no mínimo, que nós precisaremos dobrar nossas regras, só um pouquinho. Gostaria de saber onde você mora."

Meu coração acelerou o ritmo. Eu tinha todos os tipos de hipóteses sobre onde Edward poderia estar localizado. Nós parecíamos estar no mesmo fuso horário. Seu sotaque era neutro, nem do sul, nem do leste nem centro-norte.

"Quais são seus palpites?" quase sussurrei a pergunta.

Ele brincou um pouquinho.

Mas ainda era o nosso mais sério jogo.

"Bem," ele disse devagar. "Você mencionou muita chuva, mas nenhuma neve. Mesmo quando o país inteiro estava sendo atingido por aquela nevasca. Você parece jantar mais ou menos no mesmo horário que eu janto. Você não tem nenhum sotaque que eu possa ouvir."

Me belisque, ele esteve _me_ psicoanalisando.

"Então eu acho que ou Washington ou Flórida."

Eu ri. "Um extremo do país ou outro, hã?"

"Isso aí."

"Como que a Flórida se encaixa?"

"Bem, mesmo embora não seja o mesmo fuso horário, não foi atingida pela nevasca. E eles não têm sotaques lá embaixo. E eu posso te imaginar como uma pessoa de praia."

Eu era uma pessoa de praia.

"Você está se inclinando para que opção?"

"Bem, eu vou te dizer que agora minha cabeça está se inclinando para a Flórida."

Hm.

"Mas meu coração... meu coração está se inclinando para Washington."

O coração dele? O que o coração dele tinha a ver com isso?

Ele continuou, "Porque eu vivo em Oregon."

Oregon. Ele era praticamente meu vizinho.

"Onde em Oregon?" tentei permanecer calma.

"Portland."

Meu coração intensificou as batidas mil vezes. Eu podia só ficar sentada e ouvi-lo bater em meu peito.

"Bella, você ainda está ai?"

"Estou aqui."

"Vou supor que você não vive na Flórida."

"Minha mãe vive na Flórida."

"Mas você não."

"Não."

Nós meio que ficamos respirando um para o outro por um tempo enquanto o conhecimento de nossa proximidade desmoronava.

"Onde você vive em Washington?"

Se eu dissesse para ele, eu iria fazer isso real.

"Seattle."

Era real.

Nós respiramos um para o outro um pouco mais.

Portland ficava a três horas de carro de Seattle. Já estive em Portland. Edward provavelmente já esteve em Seattle. Nós estivemos vivendo menos de três horas de distância um do outro esse tempo todo.

Poderíamos na verdade ver um ao outro. E não precisaríamos nem ao menos de uma passagem de avião.

O que era bom porque se eu fosse entrar em um avião de novo, não seria muito cedo.

Edward disse, "Você quer talvez me encontrar para um café alguma hora? Poderíamos nos encontrar no Castle Rock. É bem entre Portland e Seattle. Eu paro lá às vezes para…"

Edward estava balbuciando. Eu mal estava ouvindo. Edward estava balbuciando, e eu mal estava ouvindo porque isso não poderia ser real.

Edward parou de balbuciar, e nós nos silenciamos.

"Bella?"

Agora eu era a única silenciosa.

"Eu estou te apavorando?"

"Sim," disse, porque ele estava. "Mas de um jeito bom."

Podia quase ver seu sorriso.

Eu podia começar a ver seu sorriso.

"Você quer fazer isso?"

Eu deveria fazer isso?

Poderia fazer isso?

"Sim."

"Ok." Podia dizer que Edward estava sorrindo. Ele poderia parar nunca. "Quando?"

"Não agora," eu disse.

"Ok." Podia dizer que o sorriso dele havia diminuído.

"Quero dizer, não hoje. Não posso me afastar hoje. Acabei de voltar da minha viagem, e há algo que preciso fazer primeiro."

Se eu fosse fazer isso, se eu _realmente_ fosse fazer isso, então não podia possivelmente ficar com Mike. Eu não traía. Não iria traí-lo, mesmo com algo tão simples quanto tomar uma xícara de café com Edward.

Porque ambos sabemos que eu não iria meramente tomar uma xícara de café com Edward.

"Quando, Bella?" Edward quase sussurrou. Eu sabia que ele queria quase tanto como eu.

"Que tal esse final de semana?"

O final de semana era há três dias. Três dias seriam suficientes para falar com Mike? Para descobrir onde diabos eu iria morar?

Essa era a casa de Mike.

A maior parte era o dinheiro de Mike.

Eu estaria deixando a casa e dinheiro dele. Estaria deixando o emprego que tinha com o pai dele.

Mas, pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu poderia na verdade ser feliz.

Edward e eu fizemos planos para no encontrar no sábado. Ele me deu o nome de um pequeno café em Castle Rock e que ele dirigia um Volvo quatro portas, prata.

Era a manhã de quarta-feira – três dias antes de eu ver Edward pela primeira vez.

Nós desligamos e, como sempre, não dissemos adeus.

Não havia necessidade.

Nós iríamos nos ver em três dias.

**Fim do capítulo 6**

**

* * *

**

***se esconde* Sumi por um tempo, hã? Mas juro que agora vai andar bem mais rápido o negócio, pretendo postar o próximo capítulo no máximo em 5 dias. **

**Comentem que o retorno vai vir rápido ;)**

**Beijos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Autora: quothme (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

Em três horas, Mike acordaria para trabalhar.

Ele também ficou surpreso de me ver vestida e já pronta para o trabalho.

Mesmo embora devêssemos reduzir nossa emissão carbônica por uso de um carro, nós não o fazemos. Mike gostava de trabalhar até tarde. Eu gostava de ficar em casa. Recentemente, foi porque eu queria falar com Edward.

Quarta-feira no trabalho, clandestinamente comecei a limpar meu escritório. Estive trabalhando lá por quatro anos; havia um monte de bugigangas para limpar. Salvei os arquivos eletrônicos que eu precisava.

Quinta-feira à noite, rompi com Mike. Tinha cozinhado sua refeição preferida – carne com batatas – e o entreguei um copo de vinho quando ele entrou pela porta, tarde como sempre.

Quando ele percebeu somente o único prato arrumado, eu disse, "Não estou com fome. Ainda com fuso-horário."

Sentei do outro lado da nossa enorme mesa e o assisti comer sua última refeição. Ou pelo menos, a última refeição que eu iria vê-lo comer. Enquanto sentava, percebi que ele não me perguntou sobre meu dia. Ele não me disse que eu estava mais bonita que o normal. Ele não elogiou a comida que eu havia preparado para ele.

Ao invés disso, reclamou sobre como foi o seu dia. Como seu chefe não o estava levando a sério além do fato de que seu pai era o dono da companhia. Como todos os seus colegas riam por trás de suas costas.

O usual.

Eu não o disse que o chefe dele não o estava levando a sério _porque_ seu pai possuía a companhia.

Quando ele terminou de reclamar sobre seu trabalho, o cortei antes que ele pudesse começar a reclamar sobre mim. Eu sabia que ele iria provavelmente reclamar que eu não o apoiei hoje em nosso almoço quando seu chefe o estava culpando por algo que não era exatamente sua culpa.

Mike trabalhava para a companhia de seu pai, também. Nós estávamos em departamentos diferentes, mas nós interagíamos algumas vezes. Quando fazíamos, Mike reclamava.

Como dizem, aqueles que trabalham juntos não ficam juntos.

Antes que ele pudesse começar a reclamar sobre hoje, eu disse, "Mike, isso não está funcionando para mim."

"O que não está? Se você estiver falando sobre aquele projeto que nós estamos trabalhando, então eu concordo completamente. Talvez eu deva pedir ao meu pai para ter certeza que fiquemos designados a diferentes projetos a partir de agora."

Eu não estava falando sobre o projeto.

"Mike, _nós_ não estamos funcionando."

"Baby, você vai ter que ser um pouquinho mais clara do que isso. Eu tive um longo dia."

Quão claro é isso? "Eu não gosto quando você me chama de _baby_."

Ele franziu. "O que? Eu pensei que você gostasse que eu te chame de _baby_."

"Não."

Ele ficou distraído, então precisei ser ainda mais clara. "Mike, eu estou rompendo com você."

Isso era claro o suficiente. Os olhos azuis dele encontraram os meus em choque. Costumava pensar que aqueles olhos eram lindos.

"O que?" ele ofegou.

"Você não pode." Disse.

"Onde você vai viver?" Disse.

"E quanto aos meus pais?" disse. Os pais dele me amavam. Eles absolutamente nos adoravam como um casal. Sempre adoraram. É um dos motivos por nós termos durados tanto quanto fizemos.

"Eu não sei onde vou viver," respondi quieta, honestamente. "E seus pais vão se conformar."

"Mas..." ele começou de novo.

O cortei.

"Mike, acabou. Isso não é justo com você. Isso não é justo com nenhum de nós. Nós estivemos juntos por tanto tempo, nós só pulamos o requerido. Começamos a namorar antes mesmo que fossemos velhos o suficiente para saber o que era amor."

Aquele uma-vez-lindos olhos me encararam.

"Se você pudesse voltar ao colegial, se você pudesse falar consigo mesmo aos 17 anos, você iria dizê-lo para me escolher? Iria dizê-lo para devotar quase uma década de sua vida para alguém que ele só iria amar como sua irmã?"

"Sim," disse.

O encarei de volta.

"Não," disse.

"Não sei," disse.

Mas ele sabia. Sabia que eu estava certa. Pela primeira vez, eu podia vê-lo pensar sobre o que poderia ter sido amar alguém mais do que como uma irmã. Mais do que como uma garota com quem você cresceu junto, mais do que como uma garota que seus pais tinham escolhido para ele quando ele estava nas fraldas.

Essa é a razão pela qual nós nunca nos casamos.

Pela primeira vez, eu o vi vivo.

"Eu estou fazendo a nós dois um favor," eu disse gentilmente.

"Mas e quanto ao seu trabalho?" ele cuspiu. "Vai ser muito estranho nós trabalharmos juntos..."

Sorte minha, eu odiava meu trabalho.

Eu sabia que rompendo com Mike, eu estava rompendo com sua família inteira. Eu não mais queria meu emprego na empresa de sua família. Sentiria falta de minha equipe, mas não iria sentir falta de meu emprego.

* * *

Então na sexta, não fui trabalhar. Mandei para meu supervisor um e-mail oficial de demissão, imediatamente eficaz. Eu sabia que estava sendo anti-profissional sobre não dar minhas duas semanas de aviso prévio, particularmente porque eu estava no nível de gerente, mas eu não me importava.

Mandei e-mails individuais de despedida para todos os membros de minha equipe e alguns para outros colegas de trabalho que eu era mais chegada. Para alguns, mandei um e-mail cuidadosamente neutro sobre o fato que eu tinha alguns problemas pessoais para atender. Desejei-os a melhor sorte. Para outros, dei um pouco mais de detalhes sobre o que, exatamente, a situação pessoal implicava. Disse-os que eu tive que fazer uma escolha difícil, e que , no fim, tive que fazer o que era melhor para mim. Quando eles ouvirem sobre as noticias sobre meu rompimento com Mike, o qual tinha certeza que já estava circulando pela empresa como fofoca número um, eles iriam entender.

Sabia que alguns deles iriam estar pesarosos por me verem ir embora. Outros, nem tanto.

O resto do dia de sexta-feira, empacotei as poucas coisas que eram minha naquela enorme casa que Mike eu dividíamos, e eu me mudei. Deixei aqueles pijamas de seda rosa pendurados no closet, presente de Mike para mim no Natal passado.

Enquanto andava para a porta da frente, me senti cinco quilos mais leve.

Me fixei em um quarto no hotel mais próximo e contei os minutos até sábado. Assisti a reprise da maratona de [i]_Cougar Town_[/i].

Na série, Courteney Cox liga para algum cara aleatório e pergunta se ele quer fazer sexo com ela.

Eu ri.

Ele disse sim.

Se Edward perguntasse, eu diria sim.

* * *

Sábado de manhã, me aprontei para a tarde, tarde essa que eu iria ver Edward.

Estava tão ansiosa que fiquei pronta às nove da manhã. Estava de pé desde o raiar do dia e já havia lavado, secado e enrolado meu cabelo. Havia até mesmo aplicado um pouco de maquiagem.

Não tinha mais nada para fazer.

Não precisava ter levantado até depois do meio-dia, no mínimo. Edward e eu não nos deviam nos encontrar até as quatro horas da tarde. Planejava chegar lá meia hora mais cedo, para que pudesse clandestinamente esperar no carro e assistir seu carro chegando.

Por alguma razão, queria vê-lo antes que ele me visse.

Eu não precisava sair por mais quatro horas. No mínimo.

Então sentei na ponta da minha cama pequena, dura de hotel e pensei em ligar para Edward.

Pensei em começar a dirigir mais cedo.

Pensei em ligar para Edward.

Pensei sobre o fato de que nove horas da manhã era muito cedo para começar minha viagem.

Pensei em ligar para Edward.

Pensei em usar meu laptop para ver se havia livrarias ao redor da pequena cafeteria.

Pensei em ligar par Edward.

Meu celular tocou.

Era Edward.

Eu estava quase sem voz de tanta alegria.

"Alô?" disse.

"Olá," uma voz falou.

Uma voz que não era a de Edward.

Porque era uma mulher.

"Uh, oi," repeti.

"Então você é a Bella." A voz da mulher era monótona, mas não brava. Ao invés disso, ela quase parecia resignada. Parecia triste.

Arrisquei um palpate. "E você deve ser Tanya."

"Sim."

"Onde está Edward?"

"Ele está no banho."

Eu estava entorpecida. Por que ela estava lá enquanto Edward estava no banho?

Tanya continuou, "Espero que você não se importe que eu te liguei. Esperava falar com você sobre algo." Ela disse levemente, quase como se fossemos velhas amigas. Não podia acreditar que Edward a havia dito sobre mim. Não podia acreditar que Tanya havia me ligado do celular de Edward.

Ele havia insinuado que ela era um pouquinho autoritária.

Eu podia ver o porquê.

Mas então ela disse algo que destruiu completamente minha alegre imagem mental dela como uma dominante, super-protetora namorada.

"Eu queria te agradecer," Tanya disse quietamente.

Agradecer-me? "Pelo que?"

"Por dar a Edward alguém para conversar nesses últimos meses. Por fazê-lo feliz."

Eu estava absolutamente derrubada. A voz de Tanya era sincera, sem nenhuma sugestão de ironia. Ela parecia genuinamente querer dizer o que disse. Não sabia como responder, então fiquei quieta.

Não sabia que Tanya sabia que Edward estava falando comigo.

Mike não sabia que eu estava falando com Edward.

Embora que nesse ponto, achava que Mike soubesse.

Talvez foi ai quando Edward disse a Tanya.

Eu estava começando a me sentir doente.

Ela continuou falando. "Estive passando por algumas coisas nos últimos meses; fez Edward questionar se ele queria ou não ficar comigo."

Fiquei confusa. Três dias atrás Edward havia me dito que ele terminado com Tanya há vários meses atrás. Não que ele estava meramente questionando a relação deles.

"Me descupe," disse falhamente, enquanto ela pausava para me deixar dizer algo.

"Não é sua culpa." Ela respirou profundamente. "Você vê, Bella, eu estou grávida."

Eu estava doente.

Estava muito, muito, doente.

Essa conversa estava rapidamente girando para fora de controle. Tanya parecia racional. Ela parecia legal. Sua voz era linda, assim como tenho certeza que ela era.

Tinha certeza que ela seria uma grávida radiante.

Essa foi a primeira vez que havia me deixado pensar sobre o fato de que talvez Edward não fosse o que ele parecia, também.

Eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. Lutei para não deixar minha voz tremer. Eu desesperadamente não queria deixá-la saber o quanto estava me afetando.

"Você está grávida?" disse isso como se o sol estivesse brilhando hoje. "Edward sabe?"

"Sim. Ele descobriu alguns meses atrás, no dia que ele decidiu ligar para um número aleatório. Eu acho que talvez ele estivesse tentando escapar da realidade de sua vida. Nós sempre falávamos sobre crianças, mas não tão cedo."

Tanya continuou falando comigo, mas tudo o que eu podia pensar era que Edward iria ser pai.

"Ele esteve bem distante desde que descobriu. Acho que ele esteve em negação."

Esqueça minha imagem mental original de Tanya como a sedutora bebedora de vinho caro e correndo seu lindo pé pela linda perna de Edward. Agora eu imaginava Tanya vestida toda de branco, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, com uma delicada mão descansando em sua barriga inchada.

Edward era um deus depois de tudo – um deus que engravidou a Virgem Maria.

"Pensei que você devesse saber."

Edward não havia dito uma palavra para mim sobre Tanya estar grávida. Nem mesmo uma insinuação. Nem mesmo uma pausa no momento certo. Eu podia dizer que ele sempre estava deixando algo de fora, mas eu nunca iria imaginar o quão grande aquilo era.

"Edward já havia te contado sobre isso?"

"Não." Não pude confiar em minha voz.

"Eu achei que não. Ele esteve tendo uma péssima dificuldade para se ajustar à ideia. Meio que não se encaixou em seus planos de vida." Ela riu, um lindo som de sinos tilintando. Mesmo a risada de Tanya era linda. "Tenho certeza que você sabe o quanto anal ele pode ser quanto seus planos de vida."

Eu não sabia, não de verdade. Nós não discutimos exatamente nossos planos de vida porque isso iria envolver quebrar algumas de nossas regras fixas. Mas ao menos eu sabia que ele era anal sobre manter nossas regras firmemente. E sobre seu sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim, banana e mel que ele me descreveu longamente.

"Bem, agora que você sabe, queria te perguntar algo."

Era isso. Esse era o ponto em que Tanya iria me dizer para desistir.

"Eu queria conversar com você de mulher para mulher e descobrir suas intenções em relação ao meu noivo."

E o outro sapato tinha acabado de cair.

Edward estava noivo?

Edward estava noivo de uma mulher grávida?

"Não tenho nenhuma intenção," joguei a mentira para fora. "Edward e eu só somos colegas de telefone."

"Um jeito de desabafar," disse.

"Eu nem ao menos sei seu último nome. Não sei onde ele vive," disse. Era quase verdade. Portland era um lugar enorme.

Tanya soltou a respiração que ela esteve segurando. Claramente, ela não havia ouvido sobre nossas regras fixas. Talvez Edward não a houvesse contado tudo, afinal.

Assim como ele não havia me contado tudo.

"Isso é bom de se ouvir," Tanya disse. "Eu estava com medo..." sua voz tremeu. Eu podia vê-la como um precioso cordeirinho estremecendo.

Então ela disse a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir. "Estou contente que ele te tem como amiga, então. Você parece ser legal."

Tanya era uma santa.

Não havia nenhum jeito no céu que eu iria deixar Edward abandonar sua santa, grávida noiva por mim. Edward não era o tipo de homem que eu iria queria se ele ao menos considerasse fazer isso.

O Edward que eu conhecia não existia.

Eu havia acabado de deixar meus amigos, meu emprego, minha vida por um homem que nem ao menos existia.

"Você ainda está ai, Bella?"

"Sim, desculpe. Só estava pensando."

Morrendo, na verdade. Mas ela não tinha que saber disso.

"Eu sei que é um monte de coisa para processar. Me desculpe que Edward não havia te contado."

Tanya estava se desculpando por ele agora. Acho que vou desmaiar. Acho vou que vomitar.

"Oh, ele terminou o banho."

Por alguma razão, entrei em pânico. Tanya era quem havia ligado do celular de Edward e estava atualmente derramando todos os segredos dele para uma estranha aleatória que Edward esteve mentindo por meses. Mas ela parecia ser a pintura de calma e composta.

E por que não estaria? Ela tinha uma carta na manga. Literalmente.

Eu disse, "Por favor não diga a ele que nós conversamos."

"O que?" Tanya parecia chocada.

"Não ainda, pelo menos. Há algo que preciso dizer a ele primeiro."

"Ok," Tanya disse lentamente. "Posso respeitar isso. Foi bom te conhecer, Bella."

"Sim." Ela parecia legal, mas não havia sido bom conhecê-la. Então não menti e disse que foi.

"Tchau."

Nós desligamos.

Fui para o banheiro e vomitei.

Em seis horas, tinha que encontrar Edward para tomar café. Supostamente tínhamos que ter nossa enorme discussão sobre _nós_.

Ri sombriamente.

Nunca existiria um _nós_.

* * *

**Peço perdão pela demora, mas tive vários problemas pessoais que me forçaram a largar tudo por um tempo. Vou postar um capítulo por dia aqui, até acabar (só faltam mais dois de qualquer jeito).**

**Postei o última capítulo de The Beauty and The Geek pra quiser conferir e em breve teremos uma nova one-shot :)**

**Feliz véspera da véspera de Natal *-***


	8. Chapter 8

**Autora: quothme (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**Capítulo 8**

As próximas seis horas se passaram em um borrão de programas de TV sem sentido, rostos que eu não podia focar e em piadas que eu não ria.

_Cougar Town_ passou de novo, e eu imediatamente mudei de canal.

Não podia me mexer de meu lugar na cama, não podia comer, não podia dormir.

Só podia esperar.

Só podia assistir o relógio.

Minhas emoções estavam em um completo tumulto. Vacilei entre estar tão brava que queria esmagar meu celular em minha própria mão e estar desesperada para o mesmo celular tocar. Queria ouvir a voz do Edward. Nunca mais queria ouvir a voz do Edward de novo. Queria que Edward me dissesse que Tanya estava mentindo. Nunca mais queria falar com Edward de novo.

Eu não sabia o que queria.

Tudo o que sabia com certeza era que aquele capítulo da minha vida estava acabado. O excitante pequeno não-_affair_ havia sido descoberto, a vida real havia se intrometido, e tudo estava desmoronando ao redor de minhas orelhas.

Ah Mike.

Oh Deus, Mike.

Eu o havia despachado porque acreditei nas mentiras de Edward. Destrui a única coisa boa em minha vida, a única inalterável, para nada. Talvez, se eu o disser a verdade, ele irá me aceitar de volta.

Talvez.

Eu havia tecnicamente traído ele com outro homem. Não em carne, mas em pensamento. Essa era uma coisa muito dura para qualquer homem se recuperar. Não tinha certeza se Mike poderia ou iria. Eu havia severamente incapacitado nossa relação, talvez para sempre.

Isso importava? Eu queria que ele me aceitasse de volta?

Assim que as quatro da tarde se aproximou, fiquei completamente deprimida.

Me perguntei o que Edward estava fazendo, agora mesmo. Me perguntei se, assim como eu, ele havia planejado estar na cafeteria mais cedo. Me perguntei se ele estava sentado em seu pequeno Volvo prata, esperando por um pequeno beetlhe vermelho aparecer.

Me perguntei quando ele iria perceber que um pequeno beetlhe vermelho nunca iria aparecer.

Quatro da tarde veio e foi embora. Edward poderia saber que alguma coisa estava errada agora. Ele irá me dar quinze minutos, e então começará a se preocupar.

Talvez meu carro tivesse quebrado. Talvez eu estivesse com problema em achar o lugar.

Talvez eu tenha decido não ir de vez.

Às 16:30, meu telefone ainda não tinha tocado. Edward não havia me ligado para ter certeza que eu estava bem.

Talvez ele não fosse me ligar. Talvez, assim como eu, ele nunca havia ido àquela cafeteria. Era provavelmente isso – Tanya provavelmente o havia contado de nossa conversa depois de tudo. Eles provavelmente haviam passado a manhã juntos, tendo ainda mais conversas melosas sobre se Edward iria virar homem e ser pai ou não. Talvez, num acesso de culpa, ele tenha aberto o jogo sobre mim. Talvez, ela tenha retribuído confessando que ela e eu tivemos nossa própria conversinha hoje.

Talvez eles estivessem tendo um sexo selvagem, de reconciliação e grávida nesse mesmo momento.

Naquele mesmo momento, meu telefone acendeu e começou a zumbir.

Olhei pare ele por um segundo desse jeito, como se fosse uma abelha que iria me picar. Então o peguei e o abri.

"Alô?"

Eu nem ao menos olhei na tela para ver quem era. Por alguma razão, não conseguia. Talvez fosse só fosse só Renée. Eu nem ao menos os disse que eu havia pedido as contas de meu trabalho, ou terminado com Mike, mas talvez eles tivessem ouvido sobre isso de alguma outra forma.

"Hey." Era Edward. Ele parecia cauteloso.

"Hey," disse.

"Então, você não está morta." Uma tentativa de deixar o ar leve. Ele havia ido à cafeteria. Podia ouvir ruídos ao seu redor, como se ele estivesse do lado de fora de uma área comercial numa pequena cidade.

"Não," disse.

"Eu me atrasei em chegar aqui. Tanya apareceu, e ela não parecia querer ir embora."

Tive um flash de suas lindas pernas e pés entrelaçados num lençol de seda.

Ele continuou, "Eu estava enlouquecendo, correndo para cá o mais rápido que meu carro podia. Imagine minha surpresa em descobrir que você não estava aqui também."

Era quase uma pergunta.

"Não," confirmei.

Nós respiramos juntos por um tempo. Dessa vez, a respiração não era cheia de completo excitamento e adrenalina e esperança. Era cheia de dúvidas e medo e morte.

"Você vai vir?" ele finalmente perguntou.

"Não."

"Você se importa se eu perguntar o por quê?" ele parecia triste, perdido.

Obviamente, Tanya havia mantido nosso pequeno segredo. O que quer que a conversa que eles tinham tido, eles haviam terminado ao longo da tarde, e não havia sido sobre mim.

Me senti aliviada.

Respirei profundamente. "Edward, eu…"

Mas não pude terminar a sentença. Eu queria dizer, "Edward, eu sei sobre o bebê" ou até mesmo, "Edward, eu falei com Tanya."

Mas não podia.

Edward parecia entender que eu não poderia ir ainda mais.

"Eu só vou falar por um segundo, então."

"Edward, eu—"

"Por favor. Deixe-me dizer só isso. Estive querendo te dizer isso desde a noite que nós começamos a nos falar." Ele pausou, coletando seus pensamentos, e eu não queria o interromper. Deixe-o dizer o que queria dizer. Não iria mudar nada.

"Queria te dizer isso pessoalmente. Queria que você fosse capaz de olhar em meus olhos e ver que eu quis dizer isso."

Não pela primeira vez, me perguntei que cor seus olhos eram. Agora, eu nunca iria saber.

Ele continuou, "Quando eu falo com você, eu sinto... algo que eu nunca senti antes com ninguém. Essa conexão, como... como..."

Como se nossas almas tivessem estendido e dado as mãos.

Ele disse, "Como eu nem ao menos sei como descrever. Você é esperta, você é engraçada, você se importa. Você me pegou. Você nem ao menos me conhece, mas esteve disposta a dedicar horas de sua vida para me apoiar, me dar conselhos, me ouvir quando tinha dias ruins."

Um dia atrás, meu espírito teria se elevado ao ouvir que Edward havia dito aquelas palavras. Eu havia sonhado com ele dizendo essas palavras para mim desde que ouvi sua voz. Hoje, meu espírito estava pesado. Cada uma de suas palavras era uma facada em meu peito.

Mesmo se ele quisesse dizer o que estava falando, mesmo se estivesse me dizendo a verdade aqui onde ele não tinha ninguém – não importava.

"Acho que estou tentando dizer, Bella, é que... eu me importo com você. Profundamente. Acho que posso te amar."

A faca mergulhou diretamente em meu coração. Como ele poderia me amar? Ele nem ao menos me _conhecia_.

Ele riu, uma risada baixa e nervosa. "Eu sei que isso parece loucura. Eu não te conheço. Não de verdade. Não sei onde você cresceu. Não sei que expressão você faz quando está me contando uma história engraçada. Inferno, eu não sei nenhuma expressão que você faz, ponto final."

Ele suspirou. "Eu sei isso é loucura. Mas nesses últimos meses, você me fez sentir mais… vivo do que eu jamais senti. Eu não podia ficar com Tanya sabendo que havia mais alguém lá fora que eu queria conhecer mais."

Nós ficamos quietos por alguns longos momentos. E então eu devo ter feito um ruído.

"Bella, você está bem? Você está... chorando?"

Eu estava.

Em algum ponto durante seu pequeno discurso sobre o como ele me amava, as lágrimas começaram a cair; apenas levemente no início, mas rapidamente mudando para um total aguaceiro torrencial.

"Sim," eu disse, e era a única palavra que eu podia dizer. Estava chorando demais.

"Me desculpe," ele disse. "Não quis fazer você..."

Ele disse, "Não quis apenas..."

Ele disse, "Não quis jogar isso em você tão inesperadamente."

Parecia um pouco frenético, como se estivesse com medo de ter me assustado.

Ele sempre foi tão considerado.

"Está tudo bem," falei com uma fungadela. "Só me dê... um minuto."

E ele deu. Ele me deu todos os minutos que eu precisei, até que me acalmei o suficiente até o ponto em que pudesse falar de novo.

Podia só imaginar que coisas horríveis ele estava pensando enquanto sentava lá pacientemente. Esperava que seus pensamentos doessem tanto quanto os meus doeram durante esse dia. Mas ele não disse uma palavra. Ele era bom com isso.

Ele era bom demais.

Ele era uma mentira.

"Edward," eu falei.

"Sim," respirou, um homem esperando por uma sentença de vida ou morte.

Naquele momento, decidi que não iria dizer a verdade a Edward. O dia inteiro, havia visualizado essa conversa indo num rumo muito diferente. Tinha me visualizado indignada confrontando Edward sobre minha conversa com Tanya. O imaginei ficando defensivo, tentando freneticamente arranjar desculpas que explicariam tudo. Me imaginei ouvindo calmamente suas desculpas esfarrapadas, ouvindo nelas o homem que ele havia sido o tempo todo.

Então eu havia me imaginado friamente o dando uma frase de despedida, algo irreverente como, "Te vejo por ai, Edward."

Porque ele nunca iria, vê?

E então eu teria desligado.

Só que agora...

Agora, eu queria rápido e indolor. Edward havia acabado de despir parte de sua linda alma para mim. Eu não queria ver a outra parte dela, mentiras horrendas e desculpas esfarrapadas. Não queria que essa conversa se tornasse um emaranhado de complicações e dor. Só queria que essa conversa acabasse. Queria lembrar do Edward do jeito que o havia sempre idealizado – como o Davi, de Michelangelo.

Queria-o como um deus; não o queria ver como um homem.

"Edward," repeti. "Os últimos meses tem sido uns dos melhores da minha vida. Me diverti muito conversando com você. Eu ansiava nossas conversas todas as noites. Você é um ótimo cara."

"Mas," ele disse. Sua voz era apertada, baixa. Ele já podia dizer onde eu estava indo com isso. Continuei.

"Mas, eu nunca te vi como mais nada do que um amigo." Aqui era onde a mentira realmente começava. "Eu não pude te encontrar na cafeteria hoje porque eu... eu amo meu namorado. Eu amo Mike."

"Não, você não ama," ele falou, quase um sussurro.

Eu estava chocada. "O que?"

"Não, você não ama," ele repetiu mais firmemente. "Você pausou antes de dizer isso. E se você o amasse, realmente o amasse, você não iria ter continuado a falar comigo. Provavelmente nunca iria ter me ligado de volta em primeiro lugar."

Ele estava certo. Mas não podia o deixar saber disso.

"Eu estava... confusa. Mike e eu estivemos juntos nossas vidas inteiras. Estamos numa rotina. As coisas não são mais tão excitantes como costumavam ser. Você me fez sentir queria. Me fez sentir especial."

Edward estava silencioso.

"Você me fez ver que Mike era o cara certo para mim, depois de tudo. Só pausei porque tinha medo de te machucar."

"Ok," Edward disse.

E isso é tudo o que ele falou por um bom tempo. Era a minha vez de esperar pacientemente até que ele tivesse se composto. Não acho que ele estivesse chorando. Mas acho que estava perto.

Acho que acreditou em minhas mentiras.

Bom.

Finalmente, ele disse, "Posso só te perguntar uma coisa?" Sua voz estava débil, quebrada.

"Sim."

"Você pode me dar uma boa razão do porque eu não deveria voltar para Tanya?"

A pergunta quase me quebrou.

Acho que podia pensar em mil razões para o porquê ele não deveria voltar para Tanya, razões que nem ao menos me envolviam. Além do que ela parecia no telefone, ele havia me dito o suficiente sobre ela para eu saber que ela não era a pessoa certa para ele.

Mas eu disse, "Não, não posso."

Minha voz estava morta, monótona. Mas ele não pegou meu tom. Por muitos longos momentos, ambos respiramos no telefone.

"Ok," ele disse. Sua voz parecia tão morta e monótona quanto a minha.

"Ok," repetiu. "Eu... valorizo sua opinião."

"Você está certa," ele falou. "Isso foi... divertido, Bella."

Eu sabia que ele havia usado a palavra _divertido_ porque eu tinha. Sabia que ele pensava que havia sido muito mais que divertido.

E tinha sido. Tinha sido mais que divertido. Mas havia acabado agora.

Esse era o melhor para todos.

Bem, menos para mim.

"Eu só tenho uma pergunta para você," eu falei.

Edward esperou.

"Por que você ao menos consideraria voltar para Tanya?"

Edward suspirou.

"Porque ela está grávida. Precisa de mim."

Edward falou como se as palavras o machucassem.

Mas as palavras me machucavam mais, muito mais.

Ele não mentiu.

Mas a verdade era tão, tão mais difícil de ouvir.

"Ok," eu disse.

"Eu entendo," falei.

"Bella," ele disse. "É complicado."

"Sim," disse.

"Tenho que ir," disse.

"Bom." Ele disse.

Parecia derrotado.

"Nós acabamos?" ele disse.

O respondi com um simples, "Adeus."

O primeiro adeus que já falei a ele. E então o deixei com minha discagem de voz.

Nós acabamos.

Lancei meu celular para baixo e terminei de chorar.

**Fim do capítulo 8**

**

* * *

**

**Oi! Espero que vcs tenham tido um ótimo Natal e, bem... o próximo é o último. Estou disposta a postar ele hoje, então comentem bastante porque conforme for vcs descubram o que acontece ainda hoje :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Autora: quothme (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

Era engraçado o quanto a vida pode mudar no curso de apenas alguns dias. Três dias, para ser exata.

Três dias atrás, eu tinha um emprego, um namorado, uma casa, e um excitante não-_affair_ com um esperto e provavelmente atraente homem.

Eu tinha uma vida.

Três dias depois, não tinha nada.

Nenhum lugar para estar, nada para fazer, nada para o futuro.

Nem ao menos uma ligação de telefone.

Tinha feito esse simples erro, aquele que sua mãe e seus professores e seus amigos te alertam sobre sua vida inteira.

Coloquei todos os meus ovos numa única cesta.

E então aquela cesta prontamente caiu de um penhasco.

Os ovos tinham sido destruídos, mas minha vida havia se infiltrado através das rachaduras, e eu fui deixada com nada, mas cascas ocas para usufruir.

Estava localizada num hotel antiquado numa cidade que não era longe de casa, com ninguém para falar, ninguém para ligar.

Lembro de quão excitada fiquei por ouvir que Edward vivia na Costa Oeste. Lembro de o quanto meu coração havia batido, o quanto minhas palmas haviam suado, o quanto minha pele havia queimado.

Nós estávamos tão perto, ainda tão distantes.

Então fiz a única coisa que podia fazer.

Chorei por um tempo.

E então peguei meu pequeno beetle vermelho e dirigi de volta para Forks, mais cansada e mais sábia do que quando havia partido.

* * *

Não havia ido para casa há alguns anos, mas nada de mais havia mudado. Charlie estava surpreso em me ver materializar-me em sua porta da frente, mas não reclama. Ele me envolveu em um abraço de urso e prontamente concordou quando o perguntei se podia ficar com ele por um tempo. Nem ao menos me perguntou o por quê. Durante o tempo que me levou para dirigir para casa, a fábrica de fofocas de Forks já havia provavelmente feito seu trabalho.

Para me livrar da culpa, limpei a casa dele da garagem ao sótão. Cozinhei suas refeições.

Meses se passaram.

Passei o tempo cozinhando e limpando para Charlie, quem delirava em me ter em casa. Ou talvez só gostasse. Eu realmente não via Charlie como o tipo de cara que "delirava".

E eu meio que também não era o tipo de garota "delirante".

Passei o tempo procurando por um emprego em Forks. Não seria nada a longo-prazo, sabia disso, mas eu precisava com algo para ocupar minhas mãos enquanto eu descobria o que fazer com o resto da minha vida.

Empregos em Forks eram difíceis de achar, que era o porquê de terem se passado meses e eu ainda estivesse procurando. Charlie havia se oferecido para pedir um favor ou dois, mas eu não o deixei. Era horrível o suficiente como era ser quase trinta, uma mulher de negócios formada e bem sucedida que tinha que voltar a viver em casa com seu pai porque ela vez um sério erro de julgamento. Não queria me sentir ainda pior sobre mim mesma por não ser capaz de achar um emprego por conta própria.

Um desses pequenos proprietários de negócios na cidade sente muito por mim pelo menos. Posso dizer pelo meu primeiro dia de trabalho na biblioteca pública que ela não recebia patrocínio o suficiente para contratar duas pessoas atrás do balcão. Pelo menos a pequena velhinha que dirigia o lugar só estava me pagando um salário mínimo.

Eu tinha ido de um salário de seis dígitos para seis dólares por horas por dia.

Sem precisar dizer, minha auto-estima estava mais do que baixa o tempo todo.

Enquanto trabalhava nas tarefas estúpidas que o bibliotecário me dava para eu ter algo para fazer por ganhar meu salário, pensei sobre minhas opções. Eu sabia que deveria me mudar de volta para a cidade e fazer um novo começo, encontrar um novo emprego, talvez trabalhar para comprar minha própria e pequena casa em algum lugar no subúrbio de Seattle.

Mas de algum jeito, só não podia.

Estava emperrada, assim como estava naquele quarto de hotel no dia que esperava a ligação final de Edward.

Estava esperando por algo.

Só não sabia o que aquilo era.

Certamente não era por Edward ligar de novo, isso com certeza.

Nem tinha mais meu celular, de qualquer jeito.

Não podia pagar a conta.

* * *

"Bella, você já considerou se mudar para Jacksonville?"

Charlie e eu estávamos comendo uma comida de micro-ondas na frente da TV. A vagem emborrachada estava chiando enquanto eu mastigava. Parei de mastigar, certa de que havia ouvido errado.

"Tipo, me mudar para viver mais perto da mamãe?"

"Sim."

"Você acha que essa seria uma boa ideia?"

Renne e Phil haviam se estabelecido. E então prontamente adotaram um bebê. Uma garotinha. E desse jeito, me senti substituída. Nunca a conheci, mas havia visto um monte de fotos. Seu nome era Angela.

O nome dela quase rimava com _Bella_.

Renne sempre havia me garantido que iria absolutamente amar se eu fosse lá e a visitasse, se fosse e conhecesse minha irmã Angela.

Mas eu sabia que não iria dar certo.

Ela poderia pensar que seria ótimo, mas seria estranho. Eu iria ter que me acostumar a ver minha mãe mimando aquela linda, de olhos azuis e loira garotinha. Bella 2.0. A nova e aperfeiçoada versão.

Não, obrigada.

Charlie disse que ele acha que Jacksonville poderia ser um ótimo lugar para mudança de ares.

"O que tem de errado com Forks?" provoquei.

"Não tem nada errado com Forks, Bella. Eu só não tenho certeza que você está se ajustando tão bem assim."

Isso era provavelmente porque eu não estava. A esse ponto, só estava tentando sobreviver.

Estava esperando.

"Eu gosto de Forks," eu disse. Não era uma complete mentira. Forks era minha casa. Infelizmente, casa era onde Mike e eu crescemos juntos. Não podia ir para nenhum lugar da cidade sem me lembrar dele.

Um preço a se pagar, acho.

Lar era sempre meio bom e meio ruim. Esse era o jeito que funcionava.

Então eu não estava saindo muito.

Nossa conversa parou.

Voltei a jogar o jogo da espera.

Charlie não mencionou de novo eu me mudar para Jacksonville. Mas eu podia dizer que ele estava preocupado comigo.

* * *

Um dia, o jogo da espera acabou.

Uma manhã, acordei, e algo pareceu diferente. O fato de que eu sentia alguma coisa era novo por si só; não havia sentido nada, mas apatia e depressão por um bom tempo que de primeira, achei difícil nomear essa nova emoção que estava sentindo.

Me senti esperançosa.

Pensei sobre ir trabalhar, e fiquei excitada. Não sei como a perspectiva de organizar livros aleatoriamente me fez ficar excitada, mas fez.

Quando desci para o café-da-manhã, Charlie percebeu que algo estava diferente.

"Você fez algo em seu cabelo?"

Obviamente, ele não podia ver o que estava diferente. Meu cabelo estava no mesmo velho rabo de cavalo de sempre.

Acho que ele estava reagindo ao fato de que eu estava sorrindo.

Estava lá parada no meio da nossa minúscula cozinha amarela, e estava sorrindo. Podia estar sorrindo para a artificial e espantosa cor que Renee havia pintado os armários quando ela e Charile tinham se mudado.

Tinha certeza que ela pretendia que o amarelo fosse alegre.

Mas o amarelo tinha se transformado num doente, verde vômito. O fato de a nossa cozinha ser verde vômito me fez sorrir. Faça as pessoas pensarem em vômito num cômodo que era designado para se comer. Sem surpresa que eu e Charile normalmente comíamos no sofá. A pequena mesa de jantar dele tinha menos uso do que um guarda-chuva tinha em Phoenix.

Resolvi re-pintar os armários da cozinha na primeira oportunidade.

Comi meu café-da-manhã. Dei a Charlie um alegre tchauzinho para o trabalho. Ignorei a sua espantada ainda que desconfiada expressão. Fui para cima, escovei meus dentes e chequei meu cabelo uma última vez no espelho da minha penteadeira.

Não acho que ao menos havia me olhado no espelho desde que chegara aqui.

Desci as escadas, agarrei minhas chaves do porta-chaves, abri a porta da frente.

E então congelei.

Congelei porque ali, parada na frente da minha varanda, estava um das pessoas mais atraentes que já havia visto na vida real. Ele era um homem e alto e seu braço direito estava fechado em punho e levantado como se estivesse prestes a bater na porta.

E seus olhos.

Bem.

Eu provavelmente nem ao menos tenho que te dizer o quão bonito os olhos dele eram.

Ele baixou sua mão, a mão que estava prestes a bater.

"Você é a Bella?" disse com lábios perfeitamente esculpidos em uma perfeitamente esculpida mandíbula em um perfeitamente esculpido rosto em um perfeitamente esculpido corpo.

Vi todas essas coisas sobre ele, todos esses lindos, perfeitos traços que me atingiram de vez, como uma corrida de imagem que você não pode digerir cada uma de vez.

Vi todas essas coisas, mas estava pensando sobre sua voz.

Eu conhecia aquela voz.

Ele continuou a me encarar com aquele perfeito olhar em seu rosto, um olhar de contrição e desespero e esperança. Estava me olhando como se eu fosse a salvadora dele.

Bati a porta em seu lindo rostinho.

A porta era muito fina, então pude claramente ouvi-lo murmurar, "Tomo isso como um sim."

Mesmo através da porta, conheci sua voz. Toda célula do meu corpo a conhecia. Sem meu consentimento, meu corpo se pressionou contra a porta, para estar mais perto daquela voz.

"Bella," a voz disse alto. "Eu só queria uma chance de me apresentar."

Não respondi, mas a voz continuou.

Disse, "Eu sou Edward."

Disse, "Edward Cullen."

Ele havia acabado de quebrar uma de nossas regras.

Eu nunca deveria saber seu sobrenome.

"Vá embora," eu falei. "Não há ninguém chamada Bella aqui."

Ele se silenciou por um momento.

"Eu conheço essa voz," ele disse. "Você é a Bella, não é?"

"Não," respondi. "Por favor, só vá embora."

"Eu preciso—"

"Vá embora—"

"—falar com você."

"—agora."

Eu não poderia falar com ele. Não agora.Não nunca.

Então continuei quieta. Ele deveria saber por agora o quão teimosa eu podia ser.

"Ok," falou, quase tão quietamente que não pude ouvir. Mas ouvi.

"Ok," repetiu, e o ouvi sair silenciosamente da varanda. "Estou indo embora."

Senti tanto alívio quanto tristeza ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas eu volto."

Subi as escadas rapidamente para meu quarto a tempo de ver um Volvo quatro portas prata se afastar de minha calçada.

O que ele quis dizer com "eu volto"?

* * *

Depois que tive certeza que ele tinha ido embora, corri para fora, entrei na caminhonete de Charlie, e fui para o trabalho. Fui para o trabalho para que eu não estivesse em casa quando ele voltasse. Fui para o trabalho para que ele não soubesse onde eu estava. Enquanto dirigia, senti como se os olhos de alguém estivessem me assistindo. Os lindos olhos verdes de alguém.

Mas fui para o trabalho sem nem ao menos ver um flash de Volvo prata.

No trabalho, estava distraída. Me encontrei enrolando demais na janela da frente da biblioteca, a janela que convenientemente dava para a rua principal.

Mas ainda não vi nenhum Volvo prata.

Onde na Terra ele iria ir? Tinha que ir a algum lugar antes que pudesse voltar. Só existiam muitos lugares em Forks.

Relutantemente, deixei meu posto na janela e me dirigi para os fundos da biblioteca, onde haviam pilhas de livros esperando para serem postos onde pertenciam para que as criancinhas pudessem vir e bagunçá-los todos de novo.

Era um círculo vicioso.

Passei a próxima hora classificando livros de assuntos eméticos numa pilha arrumada, classificada alfabeticamente. Eu cuidadosamente manobrei a pilha da mesa para meus braços. A pilha era tão alta que tive que a segurar no lugar com meu queixo. E então voltei para as prateleiras para colocar os livros nas frestas certas.

Enquanto virava a esquina de minha primeira prateleira, fiquei cara a cara com Edward.

De novo.

Ele estava parado no meio da seção infantil da biblioteca pública de Forks.

Dessa vez, eu estava completamente exposta, sem nenhuma porta para eu bater na cara dele.

Ele pareceu perceber isso, também, e sorriu ligeiramente, uma curva gentil em um dos lados de sua boca. Uma expressão que parecia suspeitamente algo como um sorriso afetado.

"Desculpe... eu vi seu carro..." ele disse, acho que me explicando o porquê ele estava me perseguindo pelas pilhas de livros.

Não podia bater uma porta em sua cara, mas podia correr. Podia me esconder.

Não me preocupei sobre o fato de que eu tinha acabado de passar uma hora organizando os livros que estava segurando. Não me preocupei sobre o fato de que ele estavam atualmente organizados de A a Z.

Ao invés disso, libertei minhas mãos e vomitei toda a pilha de livros infantis nos pés de Edward. Rodopiei e me dirigi para a próxima porta assinalada "Somente Funcionários".

Ouvi-o chutar os livros para fora de seu caminho.

Mas eu já havia desaparecido pela porta.

Fiquei parada no meio da sala de triagem de livros – mais parecido como um closet, de verdade – e ofeguei. Estava _ofegando_. Não era nenhuma atleta, mas eu estava respirando pesado só de dar alguns passos que eu precisava para sair de lá.

Ok, então talvez eu estivesse ofegante por um razão completamente diferente. Raiva. Ou excitação. Ou ambos.

Não havia mais nenhuma saída naquele quarto. Se Edward fosse paciente – e eu sabia que ele era – poderia meramente sentar na biblioteca o dia inteiro e esperar meu aparecimento.

É claro, ele não sabia que não havia mais nenhuma saída.

Então, é claro, cerca de cinco segundos depois de eu ter acabado de decidir que nós iríamos entrar numa competição – quem poderia esperar o outro sair primeiro – a porta se abriu, e Edward quase trombou em mim na pressa de entrar.

Coloquei minhas mãos para me defender e ele parou bruscamente.

Fiquei contente.

Eu não queria tocá-lo. Não podia.

Acontece que, eu não podia olhar para ele, também.

Ele estava machucando meus olhos.

De um jeito bom.

Então olhei para baixo para meus pés.

"Você não viu o aviso?" murmurei.

"O que?" eu estava grata que ele estivesse arfando, também.

"Aqui é para Somente Funcionários."

Espiei-o para ver ele sorrindo de novo, aquele maravilhoso, delicioso sorriso. "Tenho certeza, dada as circunstancias, de que seu chefe iria fazer uma exceção."

"Eu não iria querer que ela fizesse."

Silêncio se estendeu entre nós por um momento.

Isso não era _nada_ como os nossos silêncios confortáveis no telefone enquanto pensávamos em algo para dizer. Não havia nada de confortável nesse silêncio. Não havia nada de confortável sobre tentar pensar em algo para dizer quando uma pessoa está de pé há meio metro de distância de você num lugar fechado.

"Eu só preciso falar com você. Só preciso te dizer uma coisa e então, se você ainda quiser que eu vá embora, eu irei. E não voltarei mais."

Ponderei sua oferta por um momento.

"Você é mais alto do que eu esperava."

Ele explodiu numa risada, aquela risada que eu amava tanto. Então se acalmou e meu estômago se contraiu ao pensamento que o dono daquela risada, a risada que eu tanto amava, estava de pé bem na minha frente. Eu poderia estender a mão e tocar aqueles duros e lisos abdominais responsáveis por aquela risada, abdominais que estavam fracamente escondidos por sua t-shirt cinza. Poderia me levantar, em meus dedos do pé, e beijar aquela risada direto de sua boca.

Mas não o fiz.

Não podia.

Então ele disse, "Você é ainda mais bonita do que eu esperava."

Eu nunca poderia ter esperado que ele dissesse isso.

Ele sempre me fazia sentir linda.

"Você quer ir a algum lugar?" falei.

Ele riu de novo, mas era sua risada nervosa. Não a risada que eu queria beber direto de seus lábios.

"Pensei que você nunca iria perguntar," ele disse.

"Estar tão perto de você sem ser capaz de te tocar está me matando," ele disse.

O pensamento desse pai mentiroso, duas caras, filho da mãe me tocar fez minha pele se arrepiar.

Mas de um jeito bom.

Gah.

Nós fomos para algum lugar.

Segui-o para seu carro, que estava estacionado a alguns quarteirões de distância, na descida da rua principal, obscurecido de minha visão pela van amassada de Crownley. Não me admira que não havia sido capaz de vê-lo.

Estúpida van azul.

Andei alguns passos atrás dele, a melhor forma de me familiarizar com a forma que seu corpo se mexia. Como esperava, ele se movia bem, mas minha posição o fez desconfortável. Ele continuava a roubar olhadelas para trás para mim e retardando seus longos, até mesmo largos passos.

Mas quando ele diminuiu, eu diminuí também, até que nós estávamos nos movendo em um ritmo de caracol na direção de seu carro.

"Você tem algo contra andar ao lado das pessoas?"

"Não," eu disse. "Só tenho algo contra andar ao _seu_ lado."

Isso o feriu, pude ver pelo seu rosto, mas ele mereceu. Depois de tudo, ele era um pai mentiroso, duas caras, filho da mãe. Ele se apressou e parou, esperando por mim em seu carro. Dei a volta no carro e deslizei no banco do passageiro.

Nós dirigimos para algum lugar.

Não sabia para onde estávamos indo, mas saberia quando visse.

Enquanto dirigíamos, fiquei lá sentada em seu carro primitivo e senti seu cheiro. Assisti sua mão agarrando o câmbio conforme ele mudava de marcha.

Ele tinha um bom carro.

Ele tinha boas mãos.

Ele cheirava bem.

Ele dirigia como um morcego vindo do inferno.

"Você pode diminuir? Você nem ao menos sabe onde estamos indo."

Ele olhou para mim, um fantasma de sorriso em seus lábios. "Você sabe?"

"Não," falei, olhando para frente. "Mas saberei quando ver o lugar."

Ele diminuiu. Marginalmente. Quando chegamos a um cruzamento, ele virou sua cabeça para mim. Eu ainda não disse nada. Andou em marcha lenta por um momento, depois virou à esquerda. Ele estava na rodovia 101, se dirigindo ao norte. Para longe de Forks.

Nós continuamos calados. De novo, o silêncio não era confortável. Eu estava agudamente consciente de sua essência, de suas coxas esguias revestidas por jeans escuro. De seu pé esquerdo trabalhando na embreagem.

Ele estava usando um par elegante de tênis Nike. Eu nunca o havia imaginado como um tipo de cara Nike. Nós não havíamos discutido isso. De algum jeito, eu teria pensado Adidas.

Sou lembrada então de que eu não conheço essa pessoa sentada ao meu lado. Que aquele Edward que eu conheço é uma mentira. Que eu vou dar ao Edward sentado ao meu lado uma chance para se explicar... o que quer que seja que poderia ser possivelmente explicado... e então eu vou pedir para ele ir embora.

De novo.

E ele não voltará.

Ele prometeu.

"Pare!" Eu disse com força, e Edward freou bruscamente.

"O que?" Os olhos dele estavam arregalados, sua respiração acelerada. Ele provavelmente pensava que eu havia visto um cervo.

"Você passou."

Sua cabeça girou para olhar o que eu estava apontando. Ali, quase escondida por trás de uma cortina de árvores, estava uma entrada de cascalho.

Eu nunca havia visto aquilo antes.

Mas havia agora.

E era lá que precisávamos ir.

Edward deu a ré e entrou na pequena estrada de cascalho.

"Você sabe onde estamos indo?"

"Não. Mas vou saber quando vê-lo."

Acontece que, nós dois sabemos quando o vemos. À medida que fazemos a curva e colidimos com a estrada, uma casa velha começou a aparecer à vista atrás das árvores. Suspeitei que fosse a antiga casa Masen, mas nunca a havia visitado antes. Estava abandonada desde que eu nasci.

Uma vez havia sido linda, mas não era mais. De qualquer jeito, conforme nos aproximávamos, vi que não era nada que uma mão de pintura e amor não pudesse consertar. A fundação parecia em pé, as vigas pareciam fortes.

Edward estacionou bem em frente à casa.

"É aqui?" ele perguntou.

Eu só acenei.

Só assisti enquanto ele saia do carro e vinha para abrir minha porta.

Como sempre suspeitei, Edward era um cavalheiro.

Ele até mesmo estendeu sua mão para mim enquanto eu deslocava meu peso para sair.

Mas não o toquei.

Sua mão ficou pendurada cuidadosamente no ar até que eu estivesse seguramente em meus pés, e então ele a escorregou no bolso de seus jeans.

Fechei a porta do carro, e nós ficamos parados por um momento, olhando a casa, nossas mãos respectivamente em nossos respectivos bolsos.

"Então," ele disse.

"Você se importa se eu me desculpar agora?" ele disse.

Andei os poucos passos até a varanda e sentei nos degraus.

"Sim."

Eu estava pronta.

Estava cansada de esperar.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado nos degraus da varanda e olhou a floresta. Sentada aqui olhando estudiosamente as arvores, nós podíamos quase fingir que estávamos no telefone.

Quase.

"Você se importa se eu te perguntasse uma coisa?" Edward pediu.

"Pensei que você fosse me dizer algo." Falei.

"Pensei que você fosse pedir desculpas," falei.

"Eu vou," ele disse.

"Eu vou." Ele disse.

"Mas gostaria de te perguntar algo primeiro, se está tudo bem."

"Ok."

Por um momento, ele ficou lá e respirou. Era uma sensação completamente diferente ouvi-lo respirar quando eu podia ouvir sua respiração se agitando no ar. Quando eu podia sentir o cheiro de hortelã e canela de seus dentes.

"Por que você não foi ao café aquele dia?"

Essa não era a pergunta que eu esperava. Eu já havia respondido a isso.

"A verdade," ele emendou.

Ele queria a verdade? Iria dá-lo a verdade.

"Porque o Edward que eu iria ver não era o Edward que eu pensava que conhecia."

Ele soltou um suspiro com cheiro de hortelã.

"Isso... não é o que eu esperava que você diria."

"Você imaginou que fosse algo secreto?"

"Não, na verdade."

"O que você pensava que eu iria dizer?"

Ele deslocou seu peso, e o degrau da varanda rangeu. Lutei para não olhá-lo.

"Nós vamos chegar lá. Quero saber o que você quis dizer com resposta secreta."

"Quis dizer que o Edward que eu estive falando no telefone não era o Edward que eu estava indo ver."

"Bem, isso ajudou," ele murmurou. Ele pensou por um momento. Não olhou para mim. Acho que ele também achava mais fácil falar sem olhar para mim. "Você quis dizer que você estava com medo de sua visão de mim, suas expectativas de quem eu sou, não combinarem com a vida real?"

"Não, eu quis dizer que eu já _sabia_ que minha visão de você não iria se combinar com você. Nesse ponto, eu não estava mais com medo."

"Como você já sabia?"

"Porque Tanya me ligou".

Ele praguejou por baixo de sua respiração, e não pude evitar, mas olhá-lo. Eu nunca havia ouvido Edward falar um palavrão. Não podia imaginar uma palavra tão feia vinda de lábios tão lindos.

Falou, "Aquela bruxa dissimulada."

"Esse é jeito de se falar com a mãe de seu filho?"

Ele virou para me olhar.

"A mãe de meu..."

Seus olhos verdes ficaram impossivelmente largos, impossivelmente redondos. Nós olhamos um para o outro. Nós olhamos bem um para o outro. Não para as árvores ou nossos lábios ou testas. Bem um para o outro.

Então Edward disse, bem devagar, "Você não foi à cafeteria porque Tanya te disse que ela estava grávida do meu filho."

Ele estava me encarando o tempo todo, e aqueles olhos estavam me fazendo ficar muito nervosa.

Assenti e o encarei de volta.

"Você não tinha me imaginado como o tipo de pessoa que iria algum dia sonhar em abandonar um filho; assim sua visão de mim no telefone não combinava com quem você esperava encontrar naquela cafeteria."

Assenti de novo e continuei a encarar.

"Então você não veio."

Assenti uma última vez, e ele correu uma mão bruscamente pelo seu cabelo bagunçado. Dessa vez, eu olhei sua mão, sabendo que eu estava vendo o gesto nervoso que tinha tanto imaginado.

"É tão obvio," ele disse. "Não sei porque não vi isso antes."

"Viu o que?" agora ele era o que estava sendo secreto.

"Bella, Tanya _está_ grávida."

"Eu sei. Você já me disse no telefone." Se ele havia vindo todo caminho até aqui para me dizer aquilo de novo, então ele estaria extremamente enganado sobre minha reação.

Mas seu sorriso só cresceu.

"Ela está grávida," ele disse, "mas o filho não é meu."

Me perdoe?

"Você está dizendo que Tanya transou com algum outro indivíduo enquanto vocês tinham rompido e então veio chorando de volta pra você fingindo que o bebê era seu?"

"Hm," disse.

"Sim," disse.

"Isso é exatamente o que eu estou dizendo," disse.

"Você acha que eu sou estúpida?" eu falei.

Aquilo secou o sorriso de seu rosto presunçoso.

"Isso é como... a mais clichê história de namorada de todos os tempos. Acho li ela na _Cosmopolitan_ uma vez."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "O que posso dizer? Tanya é praticamente um clichê ambulante."

Eu estava incrédula. Edward parecia só estar cavando ainda mais seu próprio buraco. "Então por que você a namorava?"

"Porque eu não sabia de nada melhor. Todas as mulheres que eu já conheci eram clichês. Mas então eu te conheci."

A frase por si mesma era clichê, mas ninguém nunca disse que clichê não funcionava quando usado apropriadamente.

"Deixe pegar isso direito. Tanya veio para você naquele dia em você estava prestes a confessar seu amor eterno por mim."

"Sim."

"Ela tentou empurrar sua prole endiabrada para você."

"Sim."

"E você aceitou tudo porque você não é o tipo de pessoa que iria jamais abandonar um filho, sem importar quem você desejasse?"

"Esse é um jeito bruto para se expressar, mas sim."

Pausei por um segundo enquanto ajeitava tudo aquilo em meu cérebro. Senti como se houvesse algo faltando em algum lugar...

"Então, como você descobriu que a criança não era sua?"

Ali estava.

"Bem, porque eu eventualmente fiz a matemática."

Eu nunca havia sido uma pessoa muito boa em matemática.

"Que matemática?"

"Tanya me disse que ela estava grávida de três meses. Contei os dias e percebi que absolutamente não tinha nenhum jeito de a criança ser minha. Nós não estivemos... juntos... por muito mais tempo do que três meses."

Me senti quente por dentro. Se eu estivesse fazendo minha própria conta certa, significava que Edward e Tanya não estiveram... juntos... desde bem antes de começarmos a nos falar no telefone.

"Quando você finalmente fez a conta?" eu perguntei.

"Cerca de dois dias depois do que eu pensei ter sido minha última conversa com você."

"Huh. Tanya me disse que ela havia te dito que estava grávida no primeiro dia em que você me ligou."

Edward franziu. "Como, seis meses atrás?"

Era matemática demais para a minha cabeça.

"Sim. Por que você realmente discou meu número aquele dia, Edward?"

Edward falou quieto, racionalmente. "Eu juro que foi por causa de _Cougar Town_. Eu menti para você sobre meu nome, mas sobre mais nada. Naquele ponto, não havia nenhuma Tanya grávida. Eu rompi com ela, ela transou com algum cara chamado Seth, e então aparentemente planejou um plano maquiavélico que iria simultaneamente forçá-la a voltar comigo e separar nos dois."

"Como ela sabia que _havia_ um nós dois?"

Ele suspirou. "Porque, quando eu rompi com ela, eu a disse que havia outra pessoa."

Ouch.

"O que você fez quando percebeu que a criança não era sua?"

"Eu confrontei Tanya sobre isso. As coisas ficaram feias. Faces foram arranhadas. Masculinidades foram questionadas. Então ela gritou algo sobre você."

"Wow."

"Quando ela disse seu nome, me alertou sobre o fato de que ela poderia ter algo a ver com nosso pequeno mal entendido."

Dois eufemismos. Nosso mal entendido tinha sido tudo, menos pequeno. E Tanya tinha planejadamente causado isso. Com prazer, aparentemente.

Eu mentalmente rebaixei-a de santa para puta.

Edward estava assistindo meu rosto como se ele fosse amar ser capaz de ler minha mente. "Ela falou com você, não é mesmo?"

"Sim. Enquanto você estava no banho, eu assumo que ficando pronto para ir me ver naquele sábado."

"Ah," ele disse, seus olhos ficando todo suaves enquanto ele pensava. "Isso explicaria o porquê de ela parecer tão espantosamente presunçosa quando eu saí."

Não pude resistir uma pergunta minha. "Por que ela estava lá mesmo?"

"Ela havia me garantido que havia me dado todas as cópias de chave do meu apartamento de volta. Mas havia mentido. Você pode imaginar minha surpresa absoluta quando sai do banho e descobri que Tanya estava descansando na pia, segurando uma toalha para mim."

Eu preferia imaginar Edward e ponto final nesse cenário, então eu o fiz. Mas a imagem foi estragada por Tanya. Como tudo entre nós para sempre será.

"Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco induzido pela bruxa."

Eu quase sorri.

"Ela disse que nós precisávamos conversar. Eu disse que nós não tínhamos nada para falar. E então ela soltou o bebê-bomba."

Edward suspirou e rolou seus ombros para trás em frustração.

"Ela me deu um perfeito nó. Esteve me pressionando tanto para voltarmos juntos, e eu estive a empurrando tanto para longe. A esse ponto, eu só queria você. E aqui eu estava, prestes a ter você, e descubro que estou prestes a ter um bebê ao invés disso."

Ele me encarou, direto em meus olhos. "Eu fui para a cafeteria de qualquer jeito, mesmo embora fosse tarde quando consegui arrancar as garras de Tanya de cima de mim. Pensei que eu poderia fazer a coisa do bebê funcionar. Pensei que eu poderia fazer _nós_ funcionarmos. E então você me diz que nunca haveria um nós."

Fechei meus olhos contra seu olhar de Criptonita. Era tudo demais.

"E eu ouvi você, e minha cabeça estava me dizendo uma coisa. Sua voz estava me dizendo uma coisa." Sua própria voz caiu a um sussurro. "Mas meu coração estava me dizendo outra."

Meus olhos estavam fechados, e eu só estava ouvindo sua voz dizer aquelas mesmas palavras que ele havia me dito há um bom tempo atrás.

"Depois de você me dizer adeus, nosso primeiro adeus, eu senti como se tivesse perdido algo, como se houvesse algo que você não estivesse me contando. Você era tudo o que eu podia pensar por alguns dias, até a grande confrontação com Tanya."

"E então eu percebi o que ela havia feito," ele disse.

"E então eu comecei a ligar para o diabo do seu celular."

Abri um olho e o olhei de soslaio apologeticamente.

"Eu meio que devo ter deixado meu celular cair no oceano."

Ele riu uma pequena, triste risada. Esse não era o tipo de situação feliz.

"Eu meio que imaginei. Quando foi isso?"

"Na travessia de balsa até Forks. Um dia depois de nossa conversa final."

Ele murmurou. "Eu ainda não sei o porquê de você ter se mudado para Fork."

"E eu ainda não sei como você conseguiu me achar em Forks." Era claramente um desafio; ele ainda não tinha terminado a outra metade da história.

"Não foi fácil," disse, quase apologeticamente. "Por isso o intervalo de três meses."

Ele me disse sobre como tentou de todas as maneiras possíveis me contatar depois de o telefone ter falhado. Foi postar uma mensagem no mural do Facebook de B'Elanna Torres, só para descobrir que ela não existia mais. Mandou pedidos de amizade para várias Bellas que viviam em Seattle.

"Eu meio que devo ter deletado minhas contas de Facebook," falei. "Ambas."

Ele imaginara. Finalmente, lembrou de eu ter dito algo que poderia significar que meu pai fosse um policial. Só aconteceu de seu irmão, Emmett, também ser uma policial. Edward pediu para ele fazer uma busca por policiais em Washington com filhas chamadas Bella.

Foi um tiro no escuro.

Mas, desta vez, o tiro no escuro atingiu seu alvo.

Edward me disse que, quase três meses depois de nossa última conversa telefônica, ele recebeu uma chamada de Emmett com o nome e endereço de um Charlie Swan.

"No dia seguinte – hoje – apareci na porta de sua casa. Eu estava prestes a bater quando fui recebido pela mais linda criatura que já vi."

Edward estava olhando para mim, e, como sempre, ele me fez sentir linda.

"E agora aqui estou, sentado na frente da garota que eu amo, contando minha triste história para ela na esperança de que ela pelo menos vá me perdoar."

Nós encaramos um ao outro um pouco mais.

"Sua vez," ele sussurrou, sua voz se quebrando um pouco.

"Meu lado da história é estúpido," eu disse. "Tanya me disse que ela estava tendo o seu bebê, eu não fui à cafeteria, ponto final."

Meu coração estava acelerado; não tinha certeza se eu podia falar sobre isso.

Como sempre, Edward foi paciente.

"Essa pequena sinopse não explica o porquê de eu ter te achado em Forks."

"Não."

Como sempre, Edward pedia somente as perguntas certas para eu abrir o jogo.

Eu o contei a versão complete de minha história. Eu o contei o que Tanya havia dito exatamente para mim no telefone. Eu o contei exatamente como ela o disse e que imagens mentais eu conjurei enquanto ela o dizia.

O contei sobre como terminei com Mike por causa dele. Como havia desistido de meus amigos, meu emprego, e minha vida, por causa dele.

Edward parecia arrasado.

O contei que eu estava bem com desistir de todas essas coisas porque, bem, eu iria _tê-lo_.

Mas então eu não o tive.

"E eu estava sentada naquele quarto de hotel abandonado por Deus." Falei.

"E estava chorando," falei.

Como estava chorando agora.

Essa era uma ótima história que eu estava contando. Repleta de auxiliares visuais e tudo o mais.

Pela primeira vez, Edward estava perto o suficiente para afastar minhas lágrimas.

A história acabou, e Edward e eu expiramos a limpeza do ar. Nós havíamos arrancado tudo para fora de nossos peitos. Senti-me cinquenta quilos mais leve. E pelo o que parecia, eu diria que ele sentia o mesmo.

"O que nós fazemos agora?" ele perguntou.

Boa pergunta.

Acho que provavelmente seria melhor se nós levarmos isso com calma.

Mas eu disse, "Quer ver meu quarto?"

Ele riu. "Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Eu quero ver tudo o que você me mostrar, Bella Swan. Eu quero saber tudo sobre você."

Eu me sentia exatamente do mesmo jeito.

**Fim do capítulo 9**

**

* * *

**

**Hey, hey! Tava revisando quando percebi que troquei as bolas legal, gente. ESTE é o penúltimo capítulo. O PRÓXIMO é o último. Foi mal, eu realmente me confundi. Enfim, pelo menos postei hoje msm assim. Amanhã postarei o último, portanto, me deixem saber o que vcs acharem deste capítulo ;)**

**Aliás, pra quem perguntou, meu Natal foi maravilhoso, obrigada *-***


	10. Chapter 10

**Autora: quothme (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**Capítulo 10 **

Edward me levou de volta para a civilização, para o lar, para casa.

Enquanto voltávamos, estávamos descaradamente encarando uns aos outros. Bem, eu estava descaradamente encarando Edward. Ele estava roubando constantes olhares em minha direção enquanto tentava o seu melhor para não nos bater nas árvores.

Ele olhou meu rosto, meu pescoço, meus pés.

Estava grata que ele não havia olhado meu peito.

Edward era um cavalheiro.

Em meu quarto, ele viu uma foto minha e de Mike. Se eu pudesse ter previsto que Edward iria parar pra uma visita, eu teria exorcizado o lugar. Havia fotos constrangedoras de mim de todos os tipos aqui. Sem mencionar a roupa íntima suja jogada.

Mas Edward estava focado na foto. "Pensei que ele fosse mais alto."

"Nah, ele é típico gordinho."

Edward deu um passo para mais perto e me mostrou uma foto dele e de Tanya que ele mantinha em sua carteira.

"Pensei que ela fosse loira."

"Ela é, na verdade. Uma loira morango. Mas eu a disse uma vez, há um longo tempo atrás quando nós dois nos conhecemos, que eu preferia morenas. Ela foi pro salão no dia seguinte."

Huh.

Nós nunca havíamos discutido as preferências físicas de Edward. Teria chegado muito perto de quebrar as regras. Olhei para baixo para a imagem de Edward, a única que eu já havia visto.

Eu preferia o ver na vida real.

"Acontece que, eu sou morena," falei,

"Acredite em mim, eu notei."

Edward meteu a foto de volta em sua carteira, mas ele continuou inclinado, como se ainda estivesse me mostrando a foto.

Ele disse, "Eu gostaria de fazer uma coisa."

Seu bafo quente fez cócegas em minha orelha.

Ele disse, "Uma coisa que quis fazer desde o primeiro momento em que falei com você. E certamente desde o primeiro momento em que te vi."

Seu bafo quente estava fazendo minha cabeça girar.

De um jeito bom.

Eu corei.

"Deus," ele sussurrou. "Você não sabe como é bom poder ser capaz de ver você fazer isso. Me perguntava se você era o tipo de pessoa que corava."

Ele traçou minha bochecha levemente com um dedo, o que me fez inflamar ainda mais.

"Sim, eu sou do tipo que cora." Não pude encontrar seus olhos. Seus lindos olhos verdes.

Se eu olhasse para eles agora, provavelmente explodiria.

De um jeito bom.

"Eu também, na verdade."

Agora que olhei para cima assustada, vi que ele estava certo – suas bochechas pareciam como duas maçãs brilhantes.

Eu sempre tinha me perguntado se ele era o tipo de pessoa que corava.

Estava tão feliz que ele era. O fazia parecer mais humano. Se ele não corasse, você poderia confundi-lo com uma estátua de porcelana de um deus.

Ele corando, tirava meu fôlego.

Eu me sentia como se pudesse afetá-lo, esse lindo, maravilhoso deus.

Ele estava olhando para mim como se soubesse exatamente como eu me sentia.

Mas se ele pensava que eu era uma deusa, nós teríamos que ter uma discussão muito séria sobre sua visão.

Por agora, me levantei nas pontas de dedos dope. Coloquei minha mão direita em seu amplo ombro esquerdo e minha mão esquerda no seu direito. Me inclinei para ele, muito perto, e pressionei o menor dos beijos contra seu rubor, primeiro em sua bochecha esquerda, depois na sua direita.

Me afastei, muito ligeiramente, até que nossos narizes estivessem se tocando. Gentilmente, cutuquei sua narina direita com a minha esquerda, e sua narina esquerda com a minha direita.

Seus olhos, aqueles lindos olhos verdes, estavam olhando diretamente nos meus, e eles querendo e necessitados e prestes a tomar.

Eu simultaneamente explodi e derreti.

De um jeito bom.

"Eu posso, por favor, te beijar agora?" ele disse, e eu nunca havia ouvido um tom tão áspero em sua voz antes. Provavelmente porque ele nunca esteve prestes a me beijar antes.

Edward estava prestes a me beijar.

E então Edward estava me beijando.

Ele estava me beijando, e entre os beijos, estava dizendo coisas para mim. Tomou-me um tempo antes que eu pudesse entender as palavras, qualquer palavra. Tomou-me um tempo porque cada nervo em meu corpo estava em chamas. Acho que eu estava prestes a desmaiar.

De um jeito bom.

"Acabei de fazer 30," ele estava dizendo.

Seus lábios descobriram a pele exposta de meu pescoço.

"Nasci em Chicago," ele disse.

Seus lábios sugaram o lóbulo de minha orelha.

"Eu sou bancário," ele disse.

Seus lábios se fundiram aos meus como se tivessem sido feitos para mim.

"E eu te amo," ele disse.

Seus lábios me mostraram o quanto.

Seus quentes, fortes braços eram as únicas coisas que estavam me segurando direito. Então ele separou seus lábios e inclinou sua testa para baixo até que estivesse tocando a minha.

"Sua vez," ele sussurrou em meus lábios partidos, e estava certo. Era a minha vez de quebrar todas as nossas regras. Eu comecei com vigor, me inclinando para frente e correndo minha língua ao longo de seus dentes superiores, que tinha o leve gosto de menta e canela. Minha língua encontrou uma leve protuberância em um de seus dentes, e eu explorei essa anomalia por um momento.

Senti seus joelhos se enfraquecerem, e era minha vez de segurá-lo firme.

"Farei 29 em setembro," falei.

Meus lábios sugaram seu dente errante.

"Nasci em Forks," falei.

Meus lábios exploraram sua mandíbula ridiculamente grande.

"Eu trabalho com marketing," falei.

Meus lábios saborearam a pele de seu pescoço.

"E eu te amo," falei.

Meus lábios, minhas mãos e meu corpo inteiro o mostraram quanto.

Por um longo, longo tempo.

Tudo muito bem até a hora em que ouvi a batida da porta do carro de Charlie. Edward ouviu também, e nós dois congelamos.

A esse ponto, nós havíamos migrado para a cama. Olhamos ao redor, confusos, e vimos que ele estava sem camisa, minha blusa e jeans estavam desabotoados pela metade, e ele estava sem um tênis e uma meia. No mesmo pé, felizmente. Olhei seu delicado peito do pé, que ele estava flexionando nervosamente.

Deveria me incomodar que seus pés eram mais bonitos que os meus?

"Bella?" Charlie chamou. "De quem é esse carro na garagem?"

Em nossa pressa para sairmos da cama, tropeçamos uns nos outros e caímos no chão.

Edward bateu sua mão contra sua testa em um gesto para _aw, merda._

"Bella?" Charlie chamou de novo, e eu sei que ele estava parado no pé da escada, espreitando. Provavelmente estava se perguntando por que eu estava tendo um espasmo no chão de meu quarto.

"Aham, pai. É o carro de Edward."

Como se isso explicasse muita coisa.

"Edward quem?"

"Edward Cullen," eu disse, sorrindo orgulhosamente para Edward. Estava orgulhosa porque, se Charlie tivesse perguntado para mim ontem, eu não saberia.

Eu só o teria dito que o sobrenome de Edward era Cludel (que rima com noodle).

"Quem diabos é Edward Cullen?"

Edward e eu rimos um para o outro.

"Acho que você não disse sobre minha fama," ele sussurrou enquanto se arrastava ao redor do chão procurando sua meia perdida.

"Você disse sobre a minha fama?" revidei enquanto abotoava meus jeans.

"Touché." Ele disse, puxando sua meia errante debaixo da cama.

Enquanto eu olhava para a deliciosa bunda de Edward, gritei para Charlie, "Descerei em um segundo para introduzir Edward."

É claro que a traseira de Edward era excelente; quando criança ele aparentemente foi abençoado. Inferno, a benção provavelmente se espalhou para cada um de seus poros.

Era estranho que eu estivesse com inveja de tanta benção?

Charlie rosnou algo que não pude ouvir muito bem, e então ouvi suas botas se encaminhando para seu quarto. Esperançosamente ele vai ter tirado seu uniforme quando Edward fosse vê-lo pela primeira vez. Sei quão intimidante Charlie poderia ser em seu uniforme.

Antes que nos dirigíssemos escada a baixo, olhamos um para o outro muito cuidadosamente para garantir que todos os botões estavam fechados e todas as camisas estavam para fora e que nenhum tecido estivesse pegando no zíper. Notei que a meia de Edward estava no avesso, mas duvidava que Charlie notasse. Ao contrário de mim, a maioria das pessoas não olhava para os pés.

Nós levantamos nossos dedões um para o outro.

Dei uma última olhada no espelho de minha penteadeira, só para ter certeza.

E então chequei mais uma vez.

"Você levantou seus dedões para isso?" sibilei, freneticamente tentando alisar meu cabelo de onde Edward podia ter ficado um pouco superzeloso em correr suas mãos. Não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer sobre minhas bochechas vermelhas ou olhos brilhantes, embora.

"Desculpe, acho que fiquei distraído pelos seus seios e me esqueci de olhar para cima."

Ele não parecia arrependido.

Chequei mais uma vez seu cabelo e decidi que não parecia mais cabelo de sexo do que quando ele havia chegado aqui. Algo me dizia que seu cabelo só era meio que assim mesmo.

E eu meio que gostava daquele cabelo. Muito.

Agarrei uma das mãos de Edward e puxei-o para baixo.

Quando chegamos, soltei sua mão, e nós ficamos desconfortavelmente na sala de estar enquanto esperávamos por Charlie emergir de sua caverna.

Eu estava mais nervosa do que Edward, e isso era estranho porque Edward era o único prestes a conhecer o pai de sua namorada pela primeira vez. Talvez ele não estivesse nervoso porque ainda não havia visto a arma de Charlie.

Isso porque ela estava pendurada na parede atrás dele. Percebi que estava apontando diretamente para traseira de sua cabeça.

Quando Charlie finalmente entrou no aposento, vestido felizmente em um simples xadrez, Edward não perdeu tempo em dar um passo para frente e se introduzir.

"Eu sou Edward Cullen," ele disse, agarrando a mão de Charlie, "e eu gostaria de casar com a sua filha."

Meu coração parou, e só consegui olhar para Charlie.

"Oi, Edward," Charlie secamente reconheceu a primeira parte da sentença de Edward, e então olhou para mim.

"Você está sorrindo de novo," ele disse, e eu totalmente estava. Estava lá com um sorriso tão grande em meu rosto que tinha medo de que seu peso fosse se plantar em meu rosto.

Estava sendo um daqueles dias.

Você sabe, um daqueles dias em que o amor da sua vida que você pensava que havia perdido para sempre por causa da Santa Maria de namorada grávida dele, volta em sua vida e te diz que sua namorada na verdade é uma bruxa – e uma mentirosa e puta – e então te beija apaixonadamente e sem sentido enquanto pela primeira vez te diz simultaneamente quantos anos ele tem, o que faz para viver, e onde nasceu.

Sim.

Um _daqueles_ dias.

"Você está sorrindo," Charlie me disse, "e você estava sorrindo hoje de manhã. Ambos os sorrisos tem algo a ver com esse Edward aqui?"

"Tem. Absolutamente tem."

Charlie se virou de volta para Edward. "Então você tem minha benção. Qualquer homem que pode fazer minha filha sorrir assim é um homem que quero na vida dela."

"Obrigado senhor," Edward disse, mas ele estava olhando para mim.

Seus olhos, eles estavam dizendo, _Quer se casar comigo?_

E meus olhos, eles estavam respondendo, _Sim, sim, sim, pelo amor de Deus, sim. _

Dentro de seis meses, estávamos casados. Aparentemente, ambos tínhamos convivência em longo prazo o suficiente. Ajudava o fato de que ambos sabíamos, sem uma sombra de dúvidas, que o outro é o "o único."

Passamos meses antes do casamento nos conhecendo melhor, combinando nossos respectivos trejeitos físicos aos nossos vocais. Memorizando nossas aparências quando estávamos rindo, quando estávamos franzindo, quando estávamos expressando as inúmeras expressões que havíamos somente ouvido os outros expressarem.

Edward me disse que, se ele tivesse me visto antes que nos falássemos, ele teria ficado intimidado demais para ir falar comigo.

Bufei, "Então foi uma boa coisa que você começou a aleatoriamente discar números de telefone numa terça-feira à noite."

"Só um número," ele disse. "O único número que importava."

Franzi. "Você só discou um número?"

"Sim." Edward mudou sua posição em minha cama para que ele pudesse olhar meu rosto. Estávamos abraçados. Fazíamos bom uso de minha cama quando Charlie não estava em casa.

"Você sabe quais são as possibilidade de achar sua alma gêmea discando um único número de telefone?"

"Eu sou bancário, não uma calculadora," ele disse.

"Mas, se eu tivesse que adivinhar," ele disse, "Diria que as possibilidades são aproximadamente de 3720 a um."

Estreitei meus olhos para ele.

"Essa citação é de Star Wars, não é?"

Ele assentiu e sorriu para mim, deliciado.

Edward era um geek por saber aquela citação palavra-por-palavra.

E eu também o era por reconhecê-la.

Mais tarde, soube a história _real_ por trás de sua segunda personalidade, Andrew Cludel.

"Eu peguei o Andrew," falei. "Mas não entendi o Cludel."

Ele sorriu travessamente.

"É na verdade todas as letras do meu nome misturadas."

Pisquei.

Puta merda, Edward era Lorde Voldemort.

Bem, eu estava perto. Ele tinha puxado a Voldemort, pelo menos.

Reorganizando, as letras de Andrew Cludel formavam Edward Cullen.

Edward era um geek.

Mas ele era o meu geek.

Ao longo dos próximos seis meses, descobri tudo sobre Edward (e Andrew) que eu possivelmente poderia. Conheci seus dois irmãos (Alice e Emmett), seus pais (Carlisle e Esme), e seu melhor amigo (Jasper).

Quando fomos apresentados, Jasper beijou minha mão e deu uma piscadela. Assumi que foi porque Edward o disse que eu achava sua foto no Facebook quente.

Ao longo dos próximos seis meses, perguntei a Edward qualquer e todas as perguntas, e ele me perguntou as suas em retorno. Não havia regras, não mais, e isso era com o que se parecia a liberdade.

Isso era como se parecia o amor.

Um mês antes de nosso casamento, Edward disse, "O que você acha de eu comprar a casa Masen?"

Quase não pude pensar por ter gostado tanto da ideia.

"Sim, por favor."

Pensei sobre todos os dias que podíamos passar despejando nossa vida e amor naquela linda e velha casa. Pensei sobre todas as noites que podíamos passar a continuar nos conhecer – tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente.

Casamos, e fizemos justamente isso.

Edward me deu muitas massagens nos pés.

E nós fazíamos... outras coisas.

Algumas vezes, eu acidentalmente gritava "Drew!" quando Edward me fazia chegar ao ápice.

E então eu ficava embaraçada, mas Edward sempre falava algo como, "Não fique assim. Eu acho sexy o fato de você estar apaixonada com meus dois eu. O Edward real e minha segunda personalidade Andrew. É como se eu fosse o Super-Homem, num triângulo amoroso comigo mesmo."

E sua mente se encanta com sua própria grandiosidade nerd e eu só rio e puxo-o para baixo para outro beijo acalorado.

Edward era meu herói mil vezes, então eu estava perfeitamente bem com ele pensando que era o Super-Homem. Estava perfeitamente feliz em ser sua audaciosa Lois Lane.

Eventualmente, acho que sei tudo sobre Edward, mas eu não o faço. Não ainda. Não podia ter possivelmente aprendido tudo que havia para se aprender sobre esse gloriosamente lindo, gentil, atencioso homem que eu tinha o privilégio de chamar de meu marido. Mas tinha o resto de nossas vidas para aprender tudo que havia para se aprender sobre Edward Cullen – um detalhe, um gesto, um sorriso de cada vez.

De algum jeito, achamos nossos felizes para sempre, e começou com uma simples ligação de telefone para um estranho.

Você pode pensar que nós havíamos sido muito, muito, muito sortudos, mas eu não acredito mais em sorte.

Eu acredito no amor.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

Bom, meu trabalho acabou aqui. Espero que tenham gostado do final e da fic, principalmente. Obrigada pelas reviews e por terem me acompanhado até agora x3

Em breve (em torno de alguns dias) vou postar uma one-shot super massa que to traduzindo, então fiquem atentos (:


End file.
